Touches of Ice
by Luvz Fluffy-sama
Summary: {AUish, OC, OOC} Kagome, alone feeling like she's not needed because of Kikyo, leaves the group. She's slowly becoming like Sesshomaru. Her frigid voice already a rival of his. She accidentally wanders into the Western Lands, and into Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter One

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 11, 2006 -- 12:04 A.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter One**

**--**

Lightening flashed across the nighttime sky. Rain fell mercilessly onto the cold, hard ground. Thunder rolled in the background. It seemed to worsen with every beat of her broken heart. She slowly tilted her head to face the sky, an onslaught of rain soaking her to the core. She let the rain wash over her, hoping that maybe it would wash everything away. Her tears mixed with the rain, making it appear as though she was not, and had not been crying.

The miko did not care that she would probably catch her death out it the harsh winter weather. She thought that dying would feel nice at the time. She was all alone, no one to do what she needed, and wanted most. Someone to hold her, not in one of her friends kind gestures, or a family members. Someone who could hold her like she meant the world to them. Like if they let go, they would lose her forever.

The miko felt terrible on the inside. The pain she went through every day for so very long finally went over the edge of a cliff. She didn't care about anything at the moment. Just the pain that was in her heart. The pain that made her want to scream, to cry, to kill, anything to make the pain disappear. The pain twisting about inside her heart, tearing all emotional strings. Making her a walking icicle.

The miko was aware that it was dangerous for her to be alone in her state, but she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to handle. Watching everyone being slaughtered right in front of her very own eyes, and knowing that there was nothing she could do. Knowing that her dream would be reality if she didn't leave them. She hated it, the anger from it was coursing through her blood, even after all the tears she cried.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, the miko thought she saw someone walking toward her. She sensed a demonic aura rolling off of the approaching stranger. It wasn't evil, but it wasn't pure either. The miko hid behind some bushes, in hopes that the demon wouldn't sense her presence, but the miko knew better of that. She really didn't know why she was hiding, she didn't care if she died. Besides, she was a miko, she could easily kill any demon that apposed her. That is, if she had control of her powers, and at the moment she was a wreck, and had no control whatsoever of her powers.

The demon got closer and closer, allowing the miko to get a good look at his face. She gasped when she took in what was before her.

There stood the mighty and proud dog demon that was Lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru. The half-brother to her old love also. God, tears threatened to fall at the thought of how he hurt her, and how she was hurting herself. Sesshomaru must have heard her gasp, because he suddenly looked at the bush she was hiding behind.

Sesshomaru walked over to the bush and a smirk graced his lips. He had thought before he reached this area that someone else was already here, but he did not expect it to be that miko that traveled with his damned half-brother.

Sesshomaru noticed the smell of salt coming from the girl. And he silently wondered why she had been crying. Sesshomaru decided that he would get her to face him, just to see her reaction, so he called to her.

"Wench, why are you in my lands? Why are you not with my damned half-brother, and the rest of that puny little group you have?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Instead of answering, or screaming, the miko stepped out from behind the bush from which she was using to hide. She faced Sesshomaru, looking him straight in the eyes, not blinking even once.

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked, would be an understatement. Not only did the girl not scream for his stupid half-brother, she stepped out from what she thought was going to hide her and looked him straight in the eyes. The last person who had the courage to look him straight in the eyes was currently dead.

Slightly annoyed by the piercing gaze coming from the miko, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I will ask you one more time, woman. Why are you here in the western lands, and not with Inuyasha and the rest of that group?"

This time Kagome spoke, the ice dripping from her voice rivaled that of Sesshomaru.

"I did not know I was on your lands Sesshomaru. I assure you that I will be gone soon, as I have no intent on staying. If you wish to kill me for intruding on your land, then go on and get it over with. Otherwise, I would like to be left alone." Kagome spoke, not even trying to hide the frigid sound of her voice.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back at how cold, and emotionless her voice was. He was not use to hearing her sound as such, she reminded him of himself.

"I see, and why is it that you did not answer my other question?"

Kagome paused a second, wondering if she should tell the demon the complete truth as to why she left. Deciding that it would be foolish to do so, she told him only part of it.

"I am no longer needed for finding the shards, and so I decided that I would travel around on my own, gathering shards myself." Kagome said, this time her voice wasn't as frigid as before, but cold nonetheless.

"Why is it that they no longer need your ability to sense the shards? They couldn't have found someone else with your ability. It is too rare."

Kagome paused a minute before answering Sesshomaru's question.

"They have found a replacement, well, at least one of them has. The others are not happy that I left. Besides, I could not stay anyway. I would only bring pain to them." Kagome said, this time her voice was full of sadness, just barely any ice to it at all. It was true that Inuyasha had told everyone that Kikyo would be joining them to hunt for the jewel shards. However, it wasn't the whole reason she had left the group. It was because of the dream.

Sesshomaru thought over what she said for a moment, silently wondering what she meant by saying she would only bring them pain. His demon curiosity getting the better of him, he asked her what she meant.

"What do you mean by saying that you will only bring them pain?"

Kagome thought about the best way to tell him. But she was getting cold, and was very weak from running so much. Speaking of being cold, a shiver ran over her entire body, causing her to shake.

Sesshomaru wondered if the miko was going to answer his question or not, but then he noticed that she was shivering. It was then that he noticed how wet she was. She had apparently been out in the rain for quite some time. Sighing inwardly, he thought over what he should do. All he wanted to do was leave her there to die, but if Rin ever found out that Kagome was dead, she would probably revert back to the way she once was. He didn't want his charge to do that.

Kagome coughed lightly behind her hand. She groaned in frustration. Now, not only was she going to be heart broken for a while, she was also going to be sick, and alone in the wilderness to look after her lonesome self.

"If you must know why I'm not with Sango and the others, it is because of your damn brother. I also have other reasons, but they do not concern everyone in this damned world." Kagome said, her voice sounding as cold as before again, no longer holding sadness in it.

Sesshomaru was about to say something back to her, but Kagome conveniently decided that now was a good time to pass out from being soaked head to toe, having no energy, and not having any food in her system for at least a day and a half.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you found it interesting enough to continue reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	2. Chapter Two

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 11, 2006 -- 12:11 A.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

**

**Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**--**

Kagome was currently too engrossed in a dream to realize that she was flying with Sesshomaru on his cloud back to his castle. Moaning quietly in her sleep, the great dog demon looked back at her with disgust.

'_Why the hell am I taking her back to the castle with me again?' _Sesshomaru thought, trying to figure out why this little voice in his head wouldn't shut up until he picked the wretched human up and was carrying her back to his home.

Kagome mumbled in her sleep, her words catching the attention of the great demon lord.

"Dad please...please..." Her voice sounded frightened and beaten down.

Sesshomaru silently wondered what could have happened to her in the past. Not that he cared. He didn't give a damn if the girl died right now. She was just a damned human, the lowliest of all species in his eyes.

Kagome rolled over, almost falling off the cloud. Which caused Sesshomaru to sigh, he was thankful that they were almost to his castle. He could then have the castle's doctor look over her, and send her on her way.

* * *

A little while later, they had arrived at his castle. Kagome was still sleeping, and for that he was thankful. It was strange enough that he had brought a human back to his home. The only human ever allowed to set foot in his home was Rin, and he _had_ intended on keeping it that way. 

Just before landing on the ground he wrapped his tail around the human's body so that when he landed, she wouldn't hit the ground and wake up. He would rather deal with an unconscious miko, than a conscious one.

A guard made his way to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord." Was all the guard spoke, while bowing to his Lord.

With a flick of Sesshomaru's wrist, the guard was standing upright and looking straight in front of himself. The quizzical look in the guards eyes not going by without Sesshomaru noticing.

Sesshomaru figured he wanted to know why he had a human with him, but he never explained himself to a guard before, and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

"Shicai, go tell Rayn to go to the guest chambers across from my quarters. Her medical assistance is needed immediately." Sesshomaru said, and then not giving the phoenix youkai a second glance, walked into his castle of a home.

Sesshomaru seemed to glide through the winding halls, Kagome no longer wound in his tail but seemingly resting peacefully in his arms. He walked for what seemed to be hours, and finally came to a stop in front of a deep blue coloured door.

Sesshomaru opened the door, went over to the bed and laid Kagome upon it.

Not even thirty seconds passed before Rayn was knocking on the already open door. After knocking to let her Lord know she was there, even though he probably already knew, she walked over to the bed.

"You sent for me, my Lord?" Rayn said, bowing to Sesshomaru before standing upright again.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rayn, and then answered her.

"Yes, this _human_ is in need of your assistance." Sesshomaru stated, his voice cold.

Rayn looked at Sesshomaru like he was insane. Her treating a human? Yes she treats Rin, but that's different. Rin is her master's charge, she would be killed if she did not tend to her.

"A human, my Lord?" Rayn questioned, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Yes Rayn, a human. She is becoming ill and is a friend of Rin's. She was not traveling with the group she normally does, thus, she was alone." Sesshomaru said.

Rayn still looked like she was in shock, but went about the task of looking the girl over. After a moment, she turned to Sesshomaru and spoke.

"She has a simple cold, my Lord. She will need plenty of rest. She should not be out in the weather for three days to a week, depending on how fast her human body heals. A dry set of clothing should be put on her, and once she wakes up, she should take a warm bath, it will help some." Rayn said, and then set about getting one of the servants to get her changed into some fresh clothing.

'_Just fucking great! I should have just left her there to die. Now I'm stuck with her here for who knows how long!' _Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, and then looked at the unconscious girl that was oblivious to what was going on around herself.

The servant that Rayn had sent to change Kagome arrived a few moments later.

"My Lord, could you please wait outside while I change her clothing?" The unidentified servant asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, just walked out the door, closing it behind himself.

Back inside the room, the servant was getting a fresh set of clothing from the closet. She took a deep blue kimono that had crimson sakura's on it out. Then went back over to Kagome.

When the servant was almost right there upon Kagome, she noticed that she was starting to awaken. She took cautious steps toward the miko. The servant had sensed her power before she got to the room, and didn't want to get purified. The servant didn't know what the miko would do, waking up in an unfamiliar place with a youkai in the same room as herself. It was a known fact that a miko's slay every demon they come across.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get them to focus so she could see her surroundings clearly.

The first thing Kagome noticed was that a demon was in her room. Sitting up abruptly, Kagome looked at the demon with bored eyes.

"G—Good day Miss." The servant spoke, afraid of what the girl would do to her.

The servant noticed that her eyes where much like Sesshomaru's. And only one word could really describe the look in Sesshomaru's, and that was frigid.

Kagome looked at the demon a moment before replying to her.

"Who are you?" Kagome's voice scared the servant. It sounded as frigid as her eyes looked, if not more.

"I—I'm Rysin, Miss. I'm a servant here at Lord Sesshomaru's home." The servant, now known as Rysin, replied. The fear in her voice very noticeable, which caused Kagome to smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru's huh? Where is _Lord _Sesshomaru at? I wish to speak with him." Kagome softened the sound of her voice just a little so the servant wouldn't be so afraid. She didn't want to be accused of scaring her to death. Not that she cared.

Rysin silently thanked the gods that the girl's voice didn't sound the same as it did the last time she spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting right outside the door. I asked my Lord leave so I could change your clothing as it is soaking wet from the rain." Rysin wondering what the girl would say to her about changing her clothing.

"As you can see, I'm awake now and can handle myself. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to be alone when I change. I will let you know when I am through so I may speak with Sesshomaru." Kagome said coldly, and then motioned to the door signaling that Rysin should leave.

Rysin walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She turned to Sesshomaru and started explaining to him what happened. During the explanation they could periodically hear Kagome coughing, and Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Not long after Rysin was through explaining what happened to Sesshomaru, Kagome came out of the room. She was wearing the kimono that Rysin had removed from the closet, and it fit her perfectly. 

Noticing that both Sesshomaru and Rysin were staring at her, a smirk graced her lips before she spoke.

"I would appreciate it if you were to refrain from staring at me. I tend to get angry when I'm being stared at." Kagome spoke with a voice that could have made icicles hang from the ceiling.

Rysin inwardly cringed at Kagome's voice and quickly excused herself, leaving the two of them standing there alone.

Sesshomaru, not liking the way that Kagome had spoken to them, replied quite harshly.

"You will not speak to me or anyone else in this household like that. You forget that I can kill you at any moment if I want. I would not doubt myself if I did, or traded to you to my damned half-brother for the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome's navy blue eyes starting changing colors, they went through many different shades of blue and red, before finally staying crimson with a tinge of ice blue around the edges.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started. "I will speak however I prefer, as it is my mouth and I can choose what words are spoken from it, and I would careless if you killed me right now. As for your damn half-brother, I have no doubt in my mind that he definitely would not trade Tetsusaiga for me. He probably wouldn't even trade a strand of his own hair for me."

Sesshomaru searched through the girls eyes, looking to see if he could find a fault in what she had just said, but to his surprise, he couldn't.

"What makes you so sure human? I do not think that my idiot half-brother would not trade Tetsusaiga over for you. I do not even think that he would be reluctant to hand Tetsusaiga over for you."

For a split second Kagome's miko power started to flare about her body. But vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Sesshomaru, I have no doubt in my mind, or in my icy heart, that he would not trade over Tetsusaiga. I know you do not understand, but I could careless about explaining myself to you. You don't have any right to know what goes on in my life." Kagome bit out, wishing that she could just disappear.

What she just said struck a cord in Sesshomaru. His eyes flashing dangerously. He had no right, eh? He would show this girl how much right he had, even if it wasn't today, he would show her.

"Human, as long as you remain in my home, or in my territory, I have every right to know even the smallest detail about your life if I wish."

Kagome glared at him. She gave him her best glare, and it was one that could have melted an entire ice age. Seeing that it did not affect him, she spoke.

"You have no right over me whatsoever, even if I reside in your territory, I am my own person and not some kind of possession someone can say they have rights over. If you don't like that, then I can walk out of _your_ home, off of _your_ land, and off of a cliff. It would please me greatly to do so."

Sesshomaru almost stared, did she really care for herself that little? She has so many friends, what is has happened to her to make her act like this? What the hell? When did I start caring about how much others thought of themselves?

Passing off his thoughts off as a curious moment, Sesshomaru replied to her words.

"Wench, I would be most appreciative if you were to leave immediately, and decrease the numbers of your race by killing yourself but, I unfortunately cannot allow you to leave."

Kagome stared with her mind's eye in disbelief. Who the fuck did he think he was telling her that she could not leave? He had no right whatsoever! Why did he give a damn anyway? It's not like he wanted her there, she could tell by his aura.

"Why the hell can't I leave? I already know I'm sick, but it should be obvious that I don't care. I know that you don't want me here, and you should know that I don't give a damn about being here."

Sesshomaru's previous thought's were answered. She did not care for her well-being, not even the slightest bit.

"As much as I would like to continue _talking_ to you, I have other matters that hold more importance than you. You are to stay in your room, and don't even think about sneaking out, a guard will be standing beside your door."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru for the millionth time that day. She opened her mouth to speak, but she sensed a demonic aura coming toward them.

A few short moments later a phoenix demon, was standing there before them. He bowed slightly, and then stood upright again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your guest has arrived. What would you like for me to do?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the phoenix, and then replied.

"Thank you, Haru. I shall go meet with Lord Gydia now. I want you to stand and guard this human. See to it that she does not leave her room."

The phoenix demon looked from his master, to the girl, and then back to his master. He had never been assigned to watch a human before, and had never really wanted to be assigned to watching a human, especially a female. Yet, the phoenix demon did not show any signs of anger, his face stayed calm and composed.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome one last time and then walked off down the hall.

Kagome looked at the demon. His garb consisted of a scarlet kimono, hakama, and haori. Kagome couldn't tell if he had any kamon on his kimono, but she plainly saw the crimson star on his forehead, which meant he was of a high-ranking family. His skin was a flawless golden brown which helped tame the brightness of his eyes and hair; his hair being scarlet, and his eyes, a beautiful orange hue.

Kagome inwardly growled when she noticed his expression. He looked like he pitied her.

"What the fuck do you think your looking at? A damned dead person?" Kagome spoke, the ice of her voice lined every letter of every word she said.

Haru looked at Kagome with a puzzled expression. He didn't know that human female's said such vulgar things. Nevertheless, he wasn't affected by the iciness of her voice, not even the slightest bit, he just continued to look at her, his face now composed and free of any emotion. That shocked Kagome, even the great Sesshomaru was taken back just a little bit by the sound of her voice.

Kagome turned around and walked into her _room_, closing the door behind herself. She walked over to the bed and laid down, thinking that if she was stuck in here she could at least try to catch up on her sleep.

A minute or so after Kagome had laid down, she was fast asleep. It appeared that she was also sleeping peacefully, but that all depended on ones use of the word.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading and for all the reviews! I never in my life have ever dreamed of receiving such an enormous amount of reviews. Sorry that I had to remove the review replies, but the site no longer allows them.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	3. Chapter Three

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 11, 2006 -- 12:33 A.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Three**

**--**

_Run was all she could think. To run, to escape. The pain was worse than her childhood. So she ran, she ran as far and as fast as she could. She knew that by staying, she would cause them pain as well, and she could not take that thought. The harsh winters weather already wearing her down, her sickness not helping. She stopped running for one second._

_It was then that she saw him. He was coming toward her. She screamed. Not wanting him near, wanting him to just leave her alone. Hoping that just maybe the sound of her high-pitched voice might scare him off. But as always it was no use. He continued walking toward her. She screamed again, and again until there was no strength left for her to scream._

_All she could do was whimper. The oncoming person finally reached her, and spoke, but his words she could not hear. He started beating her, kicking, hitting, anything that would do her harm. When he finally stopped, he spoke condemning words that she wished she could not hear._

"_Kagome, my dearest, you know that I only do this out of my love for you. Soon, my sweet one, you shall be with me forever. Soon, very soon."_

* * *

Her breathing was out of sync, and it felt like her heart was going to break her ribcage from pounding rapidly. 

Slowly looking around the room she was in, Kagome sighed. She knew when she had the dreams that she really did scream aloud and that she really did get hurt, but honestly, did that mean that demons had to swarm about her?

Rysin looked at Kagome in disbelief, how did she get hurt so badly? She could not leave her room, so what had done it? Was it possible that what happened in her dreams became reality?

* * *

Not long after the little 'incident', all of the demons, except three, disappeared. The three that remained were Rayn, Rysin, and Haru. 

Kagome had a grim look on her face while Rayn looked over her wounds. It's not like she cared that she was hurt. She didn't give a damn. But Rayn had insisted on examining, so she allowed her to do so.

Kagome knew that they wanted an explanation, but she didn't think that they had any business knowing about her secret. Besides, she had no right to tell them. That's why it's a secret, because you can't tell.

Rayn finished her examination and asked for Rysin, and Haru to leave the room. Apparently she found something out that she didn't think that Kagome would like others to know. Not that making them leave the room would prevent them from hearing, it would just appear as though they did not hear.

After they left the room, Rayn turned to look at Kagome.

"How many times has this occurred?"

Kagome looked at her, frightfulness evident in her eyes. She did not want anyone to know how many times she had those dreams. Not anyone.

"Why do you ask?"

Rayn noticed the fright in Kagome's eyes. She was shocked, by her first impression she thought that Kagome was just as bad off, if not worse, than Sesshomaru. Rayn also got the feeling that she was walking on shaky grounds.

"Because it appears to me that you are using some kind of power to hide countless wounds."

To say that Kagome was shocked would be the biggest understatement ever. No one, I repeat no one, was supposed to be able to sense the chosen one's powers. Unless Rayn was a... But that couldn't be it...

"Tell me, are you of the Chosen?"

If Rayn's eyes could have gotten any bigger, they would have popped out of her head. She stood there gawking. How was it possible that Kagome knew of the Chosen? No one knew of them, unless they were one of them.

"How do you know of the Chosen? Are you of them?"

Kagome smirked, Rayn answered her question without even noticing. Or so she thought.

"I am. I am a Chosen One."

Rayn looked like she had seen a ghost. All the color had drained from her face. Her eyes got big again, and her mouth was agape again.

"You're a Chosen One? But that's not possible!"

Kagome smirked. She got the exact reaction she was expecting.

"It's very possible. I assume I'm correct when thinking that you are a Chosen?"

Rayn couldn't say anything. She was too shocked to speak. She never thought that she would get to meet one of her own kind.

A few moments passed before Rayn said anything. When she finally spoke, she struck a cord in Kagome, a bad cord.

"If you're a 'Chosen One', then you must have the Demise placed upon you. If I'm incorrect, I don't know how, because I clearly see the Demise shadow hanging all over you. I was trying to figure out the shadow hanging on you, and now that I know you are a Chosen One, that clears it up for me."

Kagome stared. Yes, she had the Demise, but only in her book, only weak and pitiful 'Chosen One's' could have the Demise. She _was not_ weak and pitiful. She got the Demise when she almost died that time she took an almost death blow for Inuyasha.

"You can leave now." Kagome bit out, suppressing the wave of anger that came over her at the thought of the Demise, and Inuyasha.

Rayn inwardly and outwardly cringed, if that was possible. The iciness of Kagome's voice, and the way she lashed out those words... It hurt Rayn's heart. Rayn knew that with the Demise, if you got hurt, physically or emotionally, it would double if not triple ferocity of the way you acted toward other people.

Before Rayn left the room, she sent Kagome a sorrowful look and said something to her.

"Kagome, you can try to hide behind all of that exterior, but you don't fool me."

Kagome watched Rayn leave. Her words echoing inside her mind. The truth was, she was hiding. But as long as it kept her safe, it didn't matter. Being safe was all she cared about. No one, or nothing mattered as long as she was safe. But, for her, it was almost impossible to be safe.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from the missive he was reading when he heard a faint knock upon his door. 

"Enter."

Rayn walked into his room. Her faced was lined with an invisible worry, and it confused Sesshomaru as to why it was like that. But the Lord held his composure. He just went back to reading the missive.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to bother you, but I think that there is something you would like to know about that human girl Kagome."

Sesshomaru glanced up at Rayn. What could be wrong now? First she starts screaming, and then she became covered in wounds. His entire castle was in an uproar after that.

"What is it now Rayn?"

Rayn sat down, and then started explaining what happened to Kagome to Sesshomaru.

"I do not know what is wrong with her My Lord. I cannot find a reason as to why that would happen to her. I questioned her, but she lashed out at me. I figured that perhaps you could go and speak with her?"

Sesshomaru processed what Rayn said, and then nodded his head.

"I will go and speak with her now. Thank you Rayn."

Sesshomaru stood, and gracefully walked out of the room and to Kagome's.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't bother knocking when he got to the door that lead into Kagome's room. He just walked right in. He didn't care what she thought about him doing that. 

Kagome whipped her head around, and saw the one person she cared the least for, besides Inuyasha and a certain other person of course.

"What the fucking hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to get into an argument with her over how she spoke to him.

"I simply want to know why you have wounds all over your body when you could not leave the room. I will not tolerate self-abuse in my home."

Kagome's anger grew tenfold when he said that. To think that she would be a self-abuser! Never in her life had she thought of hurting herself. Yes, she may have not cared if she died, but not matter what she said she would never, ever harm herself in any way. If she received harm, it would be only from another.

"Fucking hell! I don't fucking abuse myself!" Kagome glared at Sesshomaru as hateful as she could, "I'm not going to tell you how I got them."

Sesshomaru growled. He did not like this human wench and her smart ass remarks.

"You will tell me right now human."

Kagome continued to glare at him.

"I won't."

Sesshomaru glared back at her. How dare she refuse to tell him!

"Human, tell me right now. Unless you would like more injures to go along with the ones you already have."

One thought ran through her mind: How? How could she tell him? It was a secret that only she, and the other like her, knew. They were never allowed to discuss their hidden abilities. Of course, if any were like her, they wouldn't want to. Suffering because it's what you dream. But, that's what happens people like her, the rare people that had been cursed because they could be.

She looked at him. He was standing there awaiting her answer. While she on the other hand, was fighting with herself on the inside. Torn between her duty as a Chosen One, and the part of her begging to tell him. She had harbored this secret for many years, and it was painful to go through it alone. She had always hidden the side effects by her special abilities that were given to her.

Noticing the agitated look that was on his face, she finally decided what she would do, and so, she spoke unto him telling him that she was a special type of person who had many, many secrets that were life threatening if she spoke of them. Which really was true, if a certain person found out.

* * *

Kagome was truly glad that Sesshomaru didn't question her further. He didn't seem happy with her response, but she didn't care. 

After Sesshomaru left the room, Kagome threw herself on her bed and just laid there. She wanted to cry. Pressure from all the things she has to deal with weighing down on her heavily.

Kagome did not notice that someone had entered her room. It wasn't until the person spoke that she knew they were there.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome was a little startled after she heard someone speak to her. She whipped her head around to see who it was, and found out it was only Rayn.

"You don't care if I'm okay or not. Now, what do you want?"

Rayn wondered how the girl could mask her emotions so effectively, and so quickly. Just a moment ago depression clung to her, like water makes clothing cling to you.

"I came to talk with you. I'm sure you know what about."

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to get into this at the moment.

"Yes, I know. Why do you want to speak with me about _it_? I am in no mood to talk."

Rayn ignored the glare that was sent to her by Kagome. She ignored the iciness of her voice as well.

"I really have no concern for what mood you are in. I came to say that you need to tell Lord Sesshomaru about yourself. What you are."

Kagome's glare lessened after what Rayn had said sunk in. Tell Sesshomaru what she was? How could she do that?

"How can I tell him? Do the rules not state that we are not allowed to tell others what we are unless they are the same?"

Rayn knew Kagome would question her about that. She knew what would happen if someone other was told, but she also knew that there was a way to break the 'curse'.

"Yes the rules state that, and yes I know the consequences of telling another. But I also know more than you about our kind. The Chosen always have known more than the Chosen Ones when it came to their kind."

Kagome knew what Rayn spoke of was true. The Chosen were granted more knowledge because the Crisis One's could not affect them.

"Are you saying you know something that can help me, but to get your help I have to break the rules? No thanks, I don't want to be killed."

Rayn was amused by how little Kagome knew. If what she was thinking of worked, she would not be killed for her betrayal.

"I'm saying that I can help you be normal. I cannot go into detail just yet, but I promise you that if you tell Lord Sesshomaru you will not be killed for it."

Kagome would have thought that Rayn was lying if it was not for the serious look she held in her eyes. Still, she didn't trust her.

"How do I know that what you speak is true?"

Rayn smiled. Kagome still did not trust her. It was very clear that the girl still had a heart somewhere inside her.

"Why do you question me? I thought you did not care for your own safety? It seems like you do from the way you are acting. It's like you're scared."

Kagome sent her best glare to Rayn. Scared? Hell no! Why the hell would she be scared?

"What the hell do you think you're talking about? There is no way in hell that I could be scared!"

Rayn mentally smirked. She definitely still had a heart. She would not have replied like that if she did not.

Rayn started walking out of Kagome's room. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Kagome.

"Quit lying to your self, Kagome."

Kagome didn't respond to that comment. She knew it was true. She was lying to herself. But she didn't care that she was lying to herself.

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care."

After Kagome got out of her 'I don't care' fit, she laid back down on her bed. Kagome did not know that she would regret it.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	4. Chapter Four

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 11, 2006 -- 1:00 A.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Four**

**--**

_She screamed. What had she done wrong? Why? All the images flashed before her very eyes. The pain that her mother had gone through. The pain that her grandfather had gone through._

"_It's all your fault Kagome. You're the reason they are hurt like this. To think that my own daughter would be a monster. I hate you Kagome." _

_Kagome remembered the last words she heard her father say. They were his last words because of her. She remembered what it felt like to be the one causing the pain instead of the other way around._

_She had not meant for her mother or grandfather to be injured in the process, but it happened. Lucky for them they were only knocked out. Thankfully Souta was still in his room, and was not old enough to know what was going on, as he was only four at the time._

_Kagome crawled over to them, the broken glass on the floor cut her, but she did not care. She was happy that he was gone. Her family could finally be happy like they always dreamed of. _

_So she thought. She never knew the secret that he kept from them. That is, until he started haunting her in her dreams. She became frightened when she just thought of sleeping, but her mother would not believe her. She just thought that it was some childish nightmare from all of the torture he brought them._

_But then, when that terrible night happened, Kagome's mother believed._

* * *

Kagome finally managed to wake herself up. She jumped up off the bed, and changed clothes. 

She paced back and forth, what Rayn and just said was still fresh in her mind. Rayn knew the rules, why did she want her to break them? She knew what would happen.

Kagome ran out of her room, past all the other rooms and went straight outside. She didn't know how she knew the way out, or even why that demon was not outside of the door to keep her in the room, but she didn't really give it much thought. She always felt better outside. Something about it calmed her.

After staying outside for god knows how long, she finally decided to go back inside. When she got back inside, she went to the Library. She started thinking about a way to tell Sesshomaru, without actually telling him, and automatically started pacing. She did not know that Sesshomaru was there as well.

Sesshomaru was starting to get worried that Kagome would walk a hole into his floor so he walked over to her and grabbed her arm to make her stop. He didn't know that by doing so he caused her pain.

Kagome squeaked when she felt someone grab her arm. She didn't know that someone else had been in the Library. Kagome turned to glare at the person who grabbed her arm, but dropped the look on her face immediately when she saw whom it was.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. That is until her saw her face. She had pain etched all over it. Not her normal 'shut-the-fuck-up-and-leave-me-the-fuck-alone' look.

"What's wrong?"

That was definitely not what she had expected Sesshomaru to say. She expected something like 'What the hell do you think you're doing wench' not 'What's wrong'.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

Sesshomaru was really expecting her to lash out at him. Not to answer (from what he could tell) truthfully.

"Oh, well then do you mind telling me why you were pacing back and forth in my Library?"

Kagome panicked. What was she supposed to tell him? Should she tell him? No, think of an excuse. Dammit, think Kagome!

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to pace back and forth in your Library. I'll leave now."

Wait, did she just apologize? I didn't know she could do that.

Sesshomaru just stood there stunned. He didn't even notice that Kagome had walked out of the Library until she was already gone.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hallway talking to herself. Questioning what she wanted to do next. That is, until she felt very nauseous. She had forgotten all about being sick, she had felt so well. 

Kagome began a frantic search for a bathroom, anything would work really, just as long as she didn't puke in Sesshomaru's hallway.

After a few seconds Kagome realized how close she was to her room, so she ran all the way there, running over servants along the way.

Kagome ran into her bathroom, and closed the door behind herself.

A few minutes later she came out. She was shocked to see Rysin, Rayn and Haru standing there in her room looking worried. Rayn stepped forward and placed her hand on Kagome's head to check her temperature.

"Why aren't you in your bed? Have you not felt the rise in your body temperature? You have a fever Kagome. A bad one, very bad one indeed."

Kagome smiled halfheartedly. She had a fever? Well, that would explain why she was suddenly felling so hot.

"I think I will go to..."

Before Kagome finished speaking, she had passed out. She was way too hot, and badly ill. Her body's condition was not good. She was very weak. Normally a Chosen One would be healed already. But in Kagome's condition, there was no way she could be healed already, and because of that, and being as careless as she was, she has become worse.

There was one other thing that made it easy for her condition to worsen. That was the amount of energy she used to hide the wounds given unto her in her dreams.

"Haru, put Kagome on her bed so I can examine her better."

Haru did as Rayn said. He carefully picked Kagome up, and placed her on her bed.

Thirty minutes later Sesshomaru was walking down the hall that happened to pass Kagome's room. He noticed that Haru, Rayn, and Rysin were all inside Kagome's room. So he decided that he wanted to know what was going on, and walked into Kagome's room.

"What's going on in here?"

Sesshomaru's voice made Rayn and Rysin jump. Unlike Haru, they had not sensed Sesshomaru's presence.

"Kagome has taken a turn for the worse my Lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"She was fine not too long ago. How is this possible?"

"We do not know my Lord." Rayn lied. She knew why, but she could not be the one to tell. That was Kagome's place.

"How can you not know? You are a doctor Rayn!"

The worry that was evident in Sesshomaru's voice shocked Rayn, Rysin, and Haru greatly. Never in all their lives had they heard worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I cannot find any reason that would cause her to become worse."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. Why the hell did he feel worried? It's not like he cared, so why?

"Haru, you are to stand guard outside the door. You are not to let her leave this room, understand?"

Haru looked at Sesshomaru. The last time he was standing guard, she had that incident, and he was no longer needed to stand guard. Now he's supposed to stand guard again? Lovely, just lovely.

"Yes my Lord."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room, he didn't even look back. Not long after he left, Haru went and stood guard like he was supposed to. Rysin had left when Sesshomaru had arrived, saying something about curtains.

It was just Rayn and Kagome in the room.

"Kagome, wake up."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to let them adjust to the lighting, and looked around. Rayn was sitting beside her bed in a small chair.

"What?"

Rayn inwardly laughed at Kagome. She would probably never understand the girl. Her emotions changed so quickly.

"I healed your wounds with my powers, but you are to stay in bed. Haru is standing guard outside your door to make sure you do not leave your room. Lord Sesshomaru told him to do so."

Kagome looked at Rayn, a grim look on her face.

"Really? So?"

Rayn ignored the attitude that Kagome had and started talking.

"So Kagome, have you decided when you are going to tell Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sighed, did this girl ever give up?

"No, I haven't decided yet."

Rayn stood up and started walking to the door, but stopped halfway there.

"I hate to do this Kagome, but you have until the day after tomorrow to tell Lord Sesshomaru, if you have not told him by then, I will."

Kagome glared at Rayn's retreating figure. Who did she think she was? She had no right to do that!

Kagome sulked for a while. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Then it hit her, she knew how she could do it! She just had to get Haru to let her leave her room...

* * *

Kagome finally got Haru to let her leave her room. She was going to tell Sesshomaru right now. She wasn't going to let Rayn, because if anybody was going to tell him, it was going to be her. Kagome ran down the hallways asking everybody if they knew where Sesshomaru was, but no one did. 

After a few minutes of running around, Kagome finally found someone who could tell her where Sesshomaru was. He was in a meeting with a Lord. Kagome sighed, now what was she supposed to do?

Kagome was walking back to her room when she felt three Shikon shards somewhere nearby. She started going in the direction that the shards were, and found out that there were three of them, and they lead her to Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome grasped the doorknob in her right hand and turned it to open the door. Kagome gasped when she saw whom it was that the shards she sensed belonged to. She was not expecting the owner of the jewel shards that she sensed to be Koga. But then again, she did sense three shards...

To say Koga looked shocked was an understatement.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

You could say that Kagome was shocked, but she would deny it. She did sense three shards, so who else could she expect it to be? Naraku? Naraku had way to many shards to think it was him.

"I was wandering around aimlessly in the storm a few days ago. I got sick and Sesshomaru found me." Kagome twisted the truth just a little. Koga didn't need to know that she had passed out and woke up in Sesshomaru's castle.

"Oh, I wish I was the one who found you. What were you doing wandering around anyway?"

Kagome panicked. She didn't want to tell Koga why she was wandering around. Hell, it was the reason she was looking for Sesshomaru, but it didn't mean she wanted to tell Koga too.

Kagome silently thanked the gods for what happened next.

"Koga, Kagome has no time to was on you. She was gravely ill, and should be resting." Sesshomaru gave Kagome an I-will-be-looking-for-you-later look.

Koga looked a little surprised by what Sesshomaru had just said, but keep silent.

"Yes I believe you are right Sesshomaru." With that said, Kagome bid them farewell, and walked out of the room.

Koga turned to Sesshomaru eyeing him warily.

"What in the seven hells are you looking at me like that for?" Sesshomaru didn't like the way that Koga was looking at him, it was accusing almost, like he had done something wrong.

Koga just continued to eye Sesshomaru, that is, until he heard a growl rumble in Sesshomaru's chest from annoyance.

"You brought Kagome here. Why?"

Sesshomaru had not expected Koga to ask him that. He thought about what he could tell him, but he realized, he had no reason for bringing her there. The it hit him, he knew what he would say to Koga, and it was perfect.

"I brought her here because she seems to be a smart girl, and Rin needs someone of her own kind to teach her things."

After Sesshomaru spoke, a thought ran through his mind. That was not perfect, in fact that was a disaster! Now, if he did not do what he had just said, then Koga would be questioning him again. He wouldn't be able to get rid of the girl! Of course, he could always say that it didn't work out. Yes, if it came to that, he would say that things didn't work out.

Koga noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't paying him any attention, and it pissed him off.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening to me?"

Sesshomaru, taken from his musings, looked in annoyance at Koga. In that short time, he had forgotten that Koga was there. How stupid.

"No, I was not. I was lost in thought. Now, you were saying?"

Koga didn't know what to think. The great Lord Sesshomaru, was lost in thought? During an important conversation at that.

"Yes, I was saying that perhaps we could join forces to take down Shydo, we would have a better chance at winning that way. The less bloodshed in the battle the better."

Sesshomaru thought about what Koga said for a moment.

"Yes, I believe it would be better for us to join forces. But, I have one question. Why is less bloodshed better in this battle, you have never said anything of the sort before now."

Koga wondered if Sesshomaru knew of the upcoming battle rumor. It was said that it would be the battle of the century. Unless of course Naraku was stopped.

"Have you not heard of the battle rumors Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Battle rumors? What battle rumors is it that you speak of?"

So he doesn't know yet, I wonder if I should be the one to tell him. Well, he would find out eventually.

"The rumor going around is about a battle that is supposed to be the battle of the century. It is because of Naraku that there are rumors about it. If he isn't stopped, then he will try to destroy everything."

How had I not known about this? When had this rumor started?

"When was word first heard about this?"

Koga thought about that for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure, but Sesshomaru didn't have to know that.

"A few weeks have passed since I received word of it."

If a few weeks had passed, then the news was likely a month old. If that was so, then why did I not know of it?

"Then I agree. The less bloodshed, the better. We will need all the men we can get for this battle, because anything that includes Naraku, equals an infinite number of tragedies."

"Okay, I guess all of our work is done. I will meet back with you in one week. Now, do you mind telling me where Kagome is at?"

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	5. Chapter Five

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 12:31 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Five**

**--**

Sesshomaru and Koga walked down the long hallways that filled Sesshomaru's castle. It was like a maze, but Sesshomaru had them to Kagome's door in a matter of minutes, not even getting them lost. But getting them lost was not expected, he did grow up there.

Koga walked up to the door and knocked, when he received no answer, he knocked again. Still, no answer. Koga looked at Sesshomaru like he was questioning him.

"Don't look at me like that. This is her room, she is just not here."

Koga gave Sesshomaru an angry look, and started walking off. But, stopped when he heard Kagome's door open.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, did you want something?"

Koga gaped, Kagome thought that Sesshomaru had come to see her?

"No Kagome, I was simply showing the stupid wolf how to get here."

Kagome looked around, and then noticed that Koga was there.

"Oh, Koga, I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you were here too."

Koga smiled.

"Yes well, I wanted to talk to you."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow up at that, he wanted to speak with her? Why? Wait, since when did he care?

"Okay Koga, I was getting ready to go outside before you knocked, so would you like to join me?"

Koga smiled again. He could picture Kagome's response to what he was going to ask in his mind.

"Okay, that'll work for me."

Kagome faked a smile, and turned to Sesshomaru.

"It is okay with you if I go outside, right?"

Sesshomaru sent her a questioning look, then smirked.

"I suppose I don't care."

Kagome started walking toward Koga, grabbed his hand, and started leading him out of the castle.

Neither of them said a word, so they walked in silence, until they got outside. Kagome had let go of Koga's hand and was walking along side a stream that ran through the yard. It was a very small stream, and the water in it was crystal clear.

Koga looked in awe at how beautiful Kagome was. He had almost forgotten everything that he wanted to say. Then, Kagome looked at him, and he completely forgot everything.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Koga?"

Koga's mind frantically searched for what he wanted to ask Kagome, but it kept coming up blank.

"Uh, well, to be honest, I forgot."

Kagome laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that if it was important you will remember it eventually."

Koga smirked at himself, he really had done it this time. Forgot what he wanted to speak about with Kagome when he actually got a chance to talk to her in private.

"Wait! I remember now!"

Kagome laughed again, and then smirked.

"Yeah, okay then, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Koga had to resist the urge to tell Kagome how bad smirking made her look. It really ruined the beauty of her face, smiling looked so much better on her.

"I want you to come back with me to my land. To stay with me so I can look after you. I want you to become my mate."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. How did I know that he was going to say that? Why did he have to say that? What do I do? Someone please help me?

As if hearing her minds plea, Sesshomaru arrived.

"Kagome, I think you have been outside long enough."

Kagome made a mental note to thank Sesshomaru for that later.

"Okay, I'll go back right away."

Before Kagome could escape, Koga stopped her.

"Kagome, can you please answer me before you go back in?"

Kagome audibly sighed. She would have to answer him for real one day anyway, so why not now?

"Okay. Koga, I cannot and will not become your mate. Why? Because, I do not like you the same way that you like me. Also, you have Ayame, stay with her, okay? I know what it's like to have someone you care deeply for, to be taken away from you. Don't make her go through that."

Koga frowned. She didn't want him? She wanted him to stay with Ayame? Koga was speechless. He never said anything as Kagome walked away. She never even said, I'm sorry.

Koga stood there alone, Sesshomaru had followed Kagome inside. After a few more minutes passed, he finally left.

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she had been walking. She didn't go back to the castle when she left Koga standing there. She knew that Sesshomaru was following her. But she didn't care. She was deep in thought, she was wondering about her life. Questioning herself, and her own decisions. 

"Should I have accepted Koga and became his mate? What would _he_ have done if I had? But since I didn't, what is there for me now? What shall I do now? I can't return home, not now."

Kagome kept voicing her questions to herself and did not realize that Sesshomaru had walked up to her and was standing behind her.

"Kagome, your self questions are stupid."

It seemed like Kagome jumped ten feet into the air. She had forgotten about Sesshomaru following her.

"Who do you think you are doing sneaking up on a person like that? And what do you mean by my self questions are stupid? How would you know?"

Sesshomaru was the least bit surprised by her outburst. He was expecting it.

"I mean exactly what I said. Your self questions are stupid."

Kagome gawked. How were her self questions stupid? He just didn't understand, that was all.

"How are they stupid?"

"It's simple. Since you obviously don't love Koga, then you made the right choice by not becoming his mate. If you had, then it would be terrible, because you would be stuck with someone that you do not love until one of you die. You still have jewel shards to collect, so that gives you something to do, does it not?"

Kagome started thinking, Sesshomaru was right, it would be terrible to be with Koga and not be in love with him. But, the jewel shards . . . there's really no need for me to collect them anymore . . .

"You are right Sesshomaru. But, I still do not have anything to do here, I am no longer needed for collecting jewel shards."

Sesshomaru could have smacked himself in the face. He had forgotten that . . . wait, what had he forgotten? All she ever said was that they didn't need her. It did not mean that she couldn't collect the shards on her own.

"You cannot collect the shards on your own? Are you not powerful enough to do so?"

Kagome thought for a moment, she could do that, she was powerful enough to do that. But, it wouldn't be the same.

"Yes I could do that, but it wouldn't be the same as traveling with my friends."

Sesshomaru sighed, if she wanted to find them with her friends, then why didn't she go back to them? Why did she leave them? She was very confusing.

"If you want to find the jewel shards with your friends, then why did you leave them?"

Kagome froze, now was her chance to tell him, but she had decided to give him the book, but she left the book in her room. What to do?... Before Kagome could decide on telling Sesshomaru or just waiting, the idiot Jaken ran over to them.

"My Lord!"

Sesshomaru cast Jaken an annoyed look, and sighed.

"What is it Jaken?"

Jaken looked over at Kagome for a spilt second, and then answered his master.

"Lord Hige has arrived to speak with you of _that_."

Sesshomaru looked Jaken right in the eye and said . . .

"Lord Hige was not to arrive until next week, why has he arrived so early?"

Jaken squawked like he always does when he doesn't know the answer and is afraid that Sesshomaru would do something to him.

"I do not know My Lord."

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"Fine, tell him that I will be there in a moment."

Jaken did not say a word. He just bowed and left.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome and saw that she was once again deep in thought. He didn't care though.

"Remember what I said, Kagome."

Kagome's head jerked up when she heard someone talking to her. When she saw that Sesshomaru was walking off, she frantically thought if she should tell him she needed to speak with him later or not.

"Sesshomaru, wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around to face Kagome, curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome froze for a moment, did she really want to do this? Did she really want to tell him? She could always tell him it's nothing.

"I need to speak with you later."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow up at what Kagome said, but never replied. He just turned back around and resumed walking back to the castle.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in her bedroom. She was so very nervous, but she had good reason to be nervous. She was about to give away her true identity, and it could get her killed. 

"Wait, since when did I care?" Kagome questioned herself.

Suddenly there was a brief knock on her door. She went over to the door and it was Rayn.

"Come in Rayn, can I help you with something?"

Rayn snorted at Kagome's civility, it didn't really do her justice in her current state. Of course, if everything went according to plan, and legend, things would be normal for Kagome again, and civility would suit her then.

"I came to talk to you Kagome, about the Chosen."

Kagome sighed. I knew it! I knew that she would want to talk about that!

"Yes, what about it?"

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his study, and there stood the tall fox demon Hige. He looked very masculine, aside from the tail. He wore a crimson kimono, had a fluffy crimson tail, along with two crimson ears perched atop his head. The fur on his ears looked like they were in the shape of flames. He had a flame marking on his forehead, and had flame markings on the back of each hand. All in all, he was a very handsome fire fox demon. 

"Hige, what fortunate accident happened for you to grace us with your presence before your arrival date next week?

Lord Hige smiled at Sesshomaru's antics. He may appear cold-hearted and such to everyone else, but never to me.

"Sesshomaru, how have you been lately? Good I hope."

Sesshomaru smiled, the first true smile he had smiled since that last visit of Lord Hige. Lord Hige is like a father to him. Sesshomaru can always count of Lord Hige to be there for him.

"I have been doing well. I heard that your castle was overrun by an illness, so I assume that everyone there is doing well again?"

Lord Hige's face immediately had a serious look come over it.

"Actually, that is why I came here. I am in need of another doctor, I was hoping that I could borrow Rayn."

Sesshomaru looked as though he was deep in thought for a few short seconds, then he faced Lord Hige.

"Of course you can, but what is wrong with yours Hige?"

Lord Hige hung his head at the thought.

"Tia has caught whatever is going around in my castle. She is gravely ill. I fear that she will not live much longer."

Sesshomaru hung his head, Tia was one of the few friends he had, now she might die.

"I see, what is this illness that has infected your castle?"

Lord Hige shook his head, and then looked straight at Sesshomaru.

"We do not know."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. Then it hit him, Kagome knew a lot of medical things, didn't she? She was a Miko after all, and with all those wounds Inuyasha got, she had to know something, so perhaps she could help.

"I think I know someone who can help you, Hige."

Lord Hige looked at Sesshomaru, amusement in his eyes. Sesshomaru thought he knew someone who could help him, yet Tia had not even known what was wrong? Pure ridiculousness.

"Oh? Who might this person be?"

Sesshomaru eyes also held an amused look. He knew that Lord Hige thought he was demented.

"I shall go get her so you can meet her."

Lord Hige nodded his head, and Sesshomaru walked off.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	6. Chapter Six

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 12:55 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Six**

**--**

"Kagome, I know that you have not told Sesshomaru yet. But, I came to see when you are planning on telling him."

Kagome sighed, did Rayn have any patience? No.

"I am planning on giving him the book today. He can read it and hopefully find out without me telling him."

Before Rayn had a chance to reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in."

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into Kagome's room. He had not expected Rayn to be in there.

"Rayn, what are you here for?"

Rayn didn't panic, but a sudden fear came over her. What could she tell him? She was supposed to be tending to the sick and injured, and Kagome wasn't sick or injured, so that was no reason.

"I came to check on Miss Kagome, My Lord."

Sesshomaru had his suspicions on whether Rayn was lying to him or not, but just passed it off as stupidity. Rayn had never lied to him before, so why would she lie now?

"Okay, well if she if doing well, I would like to take her to meet Hige."

Rayn's eyes widened, Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to meet Lord Hige? Only a few servants and guards had met Lord Hige! She had never even met Lord Hige!

"She is doing fine My Lord."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome.

"Since you are fine, come with me. Hige is in need of your help."

Kagome sent Sesshomaru a puzzled look. He needed her help? How could she help him?

"Um . . . Okay?"

Kagome told Rayn goodbye, and then followed Sesshomaru out the door. They walked down many hallways, until they stopped in front of a door. It was the door to Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru grasped the doorknob in his right hand and turned it to open the door. Sesshomaru and Kagome both walked into the room.

"Hige, this is Kagome. She is to try and help to you with your problem."

Hige looked Kagome up and down. She seemed to be a regular human, how was she supposed to help? Nevertheless, if Sesshomaru said that she might can help, it was worth a try.

"Hello Miss Kagome."

Kagome smiled. He is a very handsome demon. Especially with his fluffy tail. It makes him look cute, of course, he would probably kill me if I told him that though.

"Hello Lord Hige."

Sesshomaru decided that now was a good time to explain to Kagome how she was going to help Lord Hige.

"Hige has an unknown illness spreading throughout his castle, and his doctor has caught it. I thought that since you seemed smart enough you could help him out."

Kagome was speechless. He thought she was smart? Well yeah sure, she is from the future, but Sesshomaru didn't know that.

"I'm not sure I can help, but I'll try. Lord Hige, can you tell me what the symptoms are?"

Lord Hige smiled, this girl Kagome, she seemed to be a very nice and kindhearted person, aside from the frigid look she held upon her face.

"So far, everyone who has it coughs a lot, has stomach problems-they often vomit-complain about aching all over, and complain about feeling cold, but their bodies are very feverish."

Kagome thought over all the different things that it could be. She finally decided what it probably was after a few minutes had passed.

"I believe your unknown illness is known as the flu. It's common this time of year. Well, at least it is where I come from. I know of some medicines that can be given to help heal the sick if you are interested, but I guarantee that you will not know these medicines."

Lord Hige smiled, she did seem to know what she was talking about. But what about the part of me not knowing these medicines? What kind of medicines is she speaking of?

"Why would I not know of these medicines, Miss Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, this Miss deal would have to go. It was too formal for her tastes. Even if it was just Miss, it was still too formal. Another thing to worry about though was, how to tell them that she was from the future.

"Please just call me Kagome."

Lord Hige nodded his head in acceptance of her wishes before she continued speaking.

"Where I am from, everyone has more knowledge of many things, more than they do here. Where I come from, it's very common for someone as young as little Rin to have as much knowledge as a middle-aged human here."

Both Sesshomaru and Lord Hige narrowed their eyes at Kagome when she said that. What was she talking about? How could someone that is almost ten have the same amount of knowledge as a middle-aged human?

"I'm afraid I do not understand, could you please explain how that is possible to me?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and wasn't surprised the least bit to see the confusion in his eyes. Even he did not know about her traveling back and forth between time. Only the ones closest to her knew about her traveling through time. But, the time has come for someone else to find out the truth.

"I'm from the future, I was pulled into the sacred well at the shrine I live at on my fifteenth birthday by a centipede demon who sensed the Shikon no Tama inside my body. I know a lot more than both of you do. But you probably wouldn't understand half of the things I know even if I tried to explain them."

Sesshomaru and Lord Hige looked at her in disbelief. From the future? Was that even possible?

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt your musings, but I really am tired, if you will excuse me, I will return to my room. Lord Hige, if you are still interested in my help after learning something that very few know, please let me know before you leave and I will give you some medicine for them. Oh, and Sesshomaru, I still wish to speak with you later."

Kagome didn't wait for one of them to speak, she just turned around and walked out of the room.

Lord Hige looked over to Sesshomaru, he was slightly surprised to see that Sesshomaru held a confused look in his eyes.

"I take it you didn't know about her secret?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He was confused. She was from the future? While lost in his musings, Sesshomaru heard Lord Hige speak to him.

"No, I didn't know."

* * *

Kagome walked down the many different hallways that lead back to her room. She didn't pass by a single servant along the way, and that was strange to her. Kagome stopped in front of her door, opened it and walked in. She walked over to her bed and laid down on it, she was very tired. Almost instantly she was asleep. 

_

* * *

A small little black haired girl ran alongside her mother. She had a mile long smile on her face. She smiled up at her mother and took her hand in her own little one._

"_Mommy, can I have some ice cream?"_

_The little girl's mother smiled back at her and replied._

"_Of course sweetheart, just let mommy finish shopping, okay?"_

_The little girl squealed in joy._

"_Okay!" _

_The two walked around the shopping store they were in, and if anyone looked at them, they would see endless joy and happiness. But it wasn't always what it appeared to be. As the old saying goes, you can't judge a book by its cover._

_At night the little girl was afraid to go to sleep, in fear that her mother wouldn't be there when she woke. Afraid that she would leave like her like her father did when she was little. But even more afraid for her own life, because her father had always been violent, beating her and her mother over stupid things._

_The little girl never knew why her father was like that, she had never done anything wrong, and neither had her mother. So why? Well, her question was answered when her father came back into their lives when she was ten. After her grandfather had moved in with them because he was unable to take care off himself._

_Her father was normal for a little while, but then something went horribly wrong, and he started beating her and her mother again. When her grandfather tried to stop him, he would get hurt as well. Everything was stopped when Kagome turned fourteen though, the day that her family's life changed forever. The day that she killed her father._

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start. Looking frantically about her room, Kagome saw that someone else was in there with her. Although it was not who she was expecting to be in her room. 

"Something I can help you with Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked, she had forgotten that she wanted to speak with him later.

"You said earlier that you wanted to speak with me?"

Kagome was finally going to get to tell Sesshomaru what she really is. She was finally going to give him the book. It was a simple looking book, but if you opened it, it revealed mysteries that went beyond your wildest dreams. A normal person would not be able to understand it.

Sesshomaru was no ordinary person though, so hopefully he would understand. The best part about that would be that Kagome wouldn't have to really tell him. He would hopefully figure it out by reading the book, saving her the trouble.

The book's title is 'Chosen' and it's a book that only Chosen and Chosen One's know about. Well, the Crisis One's know about it too, but they do not have access to it.

Now, Kagome was fixing to break her first rule, and that was because she was giving Sesshomaru access to the book.

"Yes, I have something I want to give you."

Kagome stood up and walked over to her armoire, she opened a drawer and took out a small book. After removing the book from the drawer of the armoire, Kagome turned around and faced Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome walked back over to Lord Sesshomaru, and handed him the book.

"I want you to read this book Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to the book in her hand. He took it from her hand and read the title.

"The Chosen"

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Kagome strangely, he had never heard of this book, but of course, he had to remember that Kagome _was_ from the future.

"What exactly am I supposed to learn from this book?"

Kagome looked at him, her face not showing any emotion at all. Kagome's voice also held no emotion.

"If you read it, you will find out."

Lord Sesshomaru growled. The woman never did co-operate with him. Lord Sesshomaru turned around and stormed out of the room, heading back to his study. A few moments after Lord Sesshomaru had left Kagome, there was a knock on her door. Kagome walked over to the door, and to her surprise, it was Lord Hige.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 12:55 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Seven**

**--**

"Can I help you with something, Lord Hige?"

Lord Hige smiled at Kagome and nodded his head.

"Yes, I would like to know of this medicine that is supposed to help heal the sick at my castle."

Kagome stepped aside from the doorway, and let Lord Hige walk into her room. She knew she did not have her bag with her, so she would have to make do with herbs that she could find, unless she could send someone after her bag... Yes that would work.

"Well, I unfortunately do not have my things with me, and I have not sent anyone after them yet. If you would like, I could go and gather some herbs, they will not be as strong as my medicines, but they would still work."

Lord Hige thought about it for a moment, herbs that he knew of, or some strange medicine that he didn't. Or course, some of his best warriors had become sick with the illness, and so he needed something that would work fast, and good.

"When do you plan on having your things sent after?"

Kagome silently wondered if Lord Sesshomaru would even let someone go after her bag, but she couldn't let Lord Hige know that she might not have it retrieved for herself.

"It is uncertain, but it should be sometime soon. If you plan on leaving before they are brought to me, I will gladly gather some herbs for you."

Lord Hige had not lost his smile from when he first walked into the room, and it sickened Kagome. The main thing is that he was directing the smile toward her, and that made her feel even more sick.

"Despite the fact that you have a cold demeanor, you really are kind."

That really made Kagome mad, to know that someone could see a part of her old self, that pissed her off.

"I'll thank you to leave now." Kagome bit out, not caring that she was talking to a Lord.

Lord Hige laughed a little bit to himself, and walked out of Kagome's room. Kagome just simply walked over to her bed and laid down, fully intent on thinking over the things that have happened, and what will happen, but she couldn't help but fall asleep.

* * *

"_Kagome... Kagome..."_

_Lifting her head up from the pillows, Kagome slowly looked around. She could have sworn someone had been calling out to her, but who? No one was there but herself._

"_Kagome... Come here Kagome..."_

_There it went again! Was it a ghost? No, it couldn't be. She didn't sense anything out of the ordinary for a few miles. So what was it? On another note, should she go to the voice? What would happen to her if she did? Better yet, what would happen if she didn't? Slowly but surely Kagome made her way toward the direction the voice had came. _

"_Who are you and what is it you want with me?"_

_No reply was given. Kagome just stood there, then something that she had not been expecting happened. She was hit, and hit hard. Blood was forming on her lip from the fact that the skin had been broken. She was then slashed at across her abdomen. Kagome managed to dodge the attack, but the attacker did a follow up by punching her in her gut._

_Kagome never saw who was attacking her, she couldn't keep up with them, they were attacking her too fast. She was being hit left and right, each assault was strong enough to kill a person if hit in the right spot. Then, the attacker stopped, and stood right above Kagome poised to deal the finishing attack. But no attack came, instead, Rin and Rysin were killed in front of her very eyes. Then pictures were shown of Sesshomaru being tortured and killed._ _During all of this, the assailant had been laughing in the background._

* * *

Kagome awoke with sweat on her brow. Her heart was beating fast, too fast, and her head was pounding. She had to do something to calm herself down. It was then, that something in her mind said to her... 

"_That's what will happen if you do not leave..._"

It frightened Kagome. She had to leave this place, just like all the others. Yet there was something that frightened Kagome even more, and that was because she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. Nevertheless Kagome gathered the things she had with her and walked over to the door. She grasped the doorknob in her free hand, and opened the door just a little ways. She stuck her head out of the opening and looked around. No one was in sight. Slowly she crept out of her room, and walked down the hall. It was strange to her, no one was out walking around. But, it was good, because she managed to get out of the castle without anyone noticing her.

Kagome saw a field in the distance, and so, she made her way toward it deciding that she would leave that way.

* * *

What the hell is this book about? It's so very confusing! I can't understand it, what does Kagome expect me to find out by reading this book? More importantly, how does she have this book? Unless... wait! Now I understand! I must find Kagome, immediately! 

Sesshomaru dashed out of his study, heading to Kagome's room. Once he got there, he didn't bother with knocking, he just barged right on in. But what he found was that Kagome was gone, more importantly, so were all of her few things that she had acquired. The only thing left was the kimono she had been wearing. Sesshomaru stormed out of her room, yelling for Rayn. Almost instantly, Rayn was there by her Lords side.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru snapped at Rayn.

Rayn appeared in thought for a moment, she couldn't tell him that she saw Kagome running out of the castle. She knew that Kagome wouldn't leave unless she had another one of those dreams, and since she had given the book to Sesshomaru, it didn't really matter. Sesshomaru would go to hell and back to find her now.

"I do not know My Lord. She was asleep when I went to her room just a little while ago. Is she not there?"

Sesshomaru eyed Rayn warily. He didn't believe her.

"No, she is not there. Her scent in this hallway is fresh, you have been working on a patient in a room just a few doors down from Kagome's, you would have heard her go by. Now, tell me the truth, where's Kagome?"

Rayn looked around the room, fiddled with her fingers, and fought with herself on the inside. Yes she wanted Lord Sesshomaru to go and get Kagome, but if Kagome had one of those dreams, then it might be a bad thing. Rayn sighed, he was her Lord after all, she had to tell him.

"She left My Lord. I do not know where she was going."

Sesshomaru glared at Rayn. She knew when Kagome was leaving, yet she did not stop her? She was going to pay for that.

"Why did you not stop her? Oh, never mind, just alert the guards to watch for her."

Rayn just bowed her head and walked away in response. She knew she was lucky that he did not kill her on the spot. Nevertheless, she should probably avoid Lord Sesshomaru for a few days if possible.

Sesshomaru quickly walked to the training room that was attached to this building he had for all of the weaponry and such. He was going to get some members of his army to go out and find her. He arrived at the training room in a few minutes. Upon entry, everyone greeted him and bowed.

"Where is Ruin Sabala and Rose Demoli?"

Silence coated the room for only a matter of seconds before someone spoke up, that someone being one of the two women that Lord Sesshomaru had asked for.

"Right here Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked in the direction the voice had come from to see both Ruin Sabala and Rose Demoli sitting there on the floor. It looked as though they had been discussing something important.

"I need you two to find someone for me."

Both girls looked at Lord Sesshomaru skeptically. He needed them to find someone for him? Wasn't that Tiba's job?

"Not that we aren't grateful for this opportunity My Lord, but why us? Why not let Tiba do his job?"

Lord Sesshomaru knew that they would ask him that, but it is because they don't know that they are going after a girl.

"I choose the two of you because I do not want to send Tiba out after a girl."

Ruin and Rose looked at each other, a girl? Lord Sesshomaru is sending them after a girl? What a shock.

"Okay, so how will we identify her My Lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru thought about the best way to describe Kagome to them.

"Well, it will be very easy to tell Kagome apart from everyone else because she dresses differently. You will know her when you see her, trust me."

Ruin and Rose skeptically looked at Lord Sesshomaru. Did he honestly believe they could find this Kagome girl by that description? Was he crazy? Nevertheless, they had to do what Lord Sesshomaru told them to.

"Yes My Lord, we will start looking immediately."

The two female demon stood up, and walked off, soon Sesshomaru also walked off. Sesshomaru walked back to his castle, and to his study. Shortly after he had started working on the missives that were scattered over his desk, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

Rysin and Haru walked into his study. They both bowed to show their respect, and then walked over to Lord Sesshomaru. Rysin kept silent and let Haru do the talking.

"We heard that Kagome has disappeared, and we wish to help find her."

Lord Sesshomaru looked up from the missive he was currently reading, and looked at both Rysin and Haru.

"That will not be necessary, I already have Ruin and Rose looking for her, and with the talk of war I need all of my servants and warriors here. Now if you do not mind, please leave. I have a lot of work to do."

Rysin and Haru quickly bowed and then scurried out of Lord Sesshomaru's study. Both going their separate ways when they were back in the hallway. Rysin went back to work cleaning the rooms, and Haru went back to his post outside the gates.

* * *

Kagome looked around the forest of trees that surrounded herself. She was lost, and had nothing but her powers to protect her. The trees in the forest were so tall, that they blocked out most of the light. It almost made Kagome scared. More importantly, Kagome sensed a lot of demons nearby. Kagome walked a few more miles before she was out of the forest. When she saw where she was, she just wanted to turn around and go back into the forest. She was in a field that's near Inuyasha's forest. 

Nevertheless, Kagome kept on walking. Until something, or someone jumped in front of her.

"I have finally found you..."

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 5:41 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Eight**

**--**

Inuyasha sat there on a branch in a very tall tree. He was looking off in the distance, worry etched all over his face. He had no idea where Kagome was, or if she was safe. She could be dead for all he knew. Of course, he still had Kikyo. The other's were displeased that Kikyo was there with them, even though they tried to hide it, he could tell. He knew they wanted Kagome back, and were angry with him for not looking for her. What he didn't tell them was that he had an argument with Kagome before she disappeared that night. He figured that it would just make matters worse.

"Inuyasha, are you going to stay in that tree all day? I told you the food was ready a while ago!"

Inuyasha looked down at Sango. She was standing there, glaring up at him with her hands on her hips. Typical, that's the way she had been acting since Kagome disappeared. Maybe she figured out that it probably had something to do with him? Well, he was normally the reason Kagome would disappear for weeks at the time.

"Fine then, don't even answer me. Don't complain to me if the food is cold or not here when you finally decide to come down from there!"

Inuyasha suddenly jerked his head away from looking at Sango, and looked in the direction of the field that no one uses anymore because it was a battle field once, and many people believe that it is haunted. That is why they dubbed it 'The Haunted Field'. Besides, the forest surrounding it is full of dangerous demons. How many villagers do you know that would want to go in an area full of demons? But, why would Kagome's scent be coming from that way? She knew about that field and the dangers that surrounded it, didn't she? She could be in terrible danger!

"Sango, do you know where The Haunted Field is?"

Sango looked shocked, in a sarcastic way. Inuyasha could speak! Wow! But why would he want to know if she knew where The Haunted Field was?

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Kagome's scent is coming from that direction. Go get everyone else, I'm going to go on head just incase she gets in trouble." Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and took off running. Would Kagome be alright when he got there? Would she still be mad at him and sit him? It didn't matter, he just wanted to know she was safe. He may say he doesn't care for her, but many things in his life would not have happened if it wasn't for her. Sure he still wants her dead so Kikyo can become human again, but it doesn't mean he doesn't like her or anything. She's a good friend, but just a friend, at one time he may have thought of her as more than a friend, but not now. He has Kikyo now, and that's all he needs, except for the Shikon no Tama, of course.

Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the forest surrounding the field, there was Kagome. But, there was another demon there also, Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was a threat to Kagome or not until it was too late.

* * *

Kagome slowly back away from the demon that was in front of her. She couldn't identify it, but she could tell that it was very, very ugly. Uglier than Jaken, and he's butt ugly. This demon though, he was strong, and something about him made her think of Naraku. Perhaps he was one of Naraku's incarnations? Probably. How terrific! 

"I really wish I had my bow and arrows about now."

The demon suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared right behind Kagome. It grabbed Kagome, and then disappeared again. This time it didn't reappear.

Inuyasha ran out into the field and looked in all directions. He couldn't see Kagome or that strange demon anywhere. The thing that was even stranger was that their scent had disappeared as well.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around to see everyone running toward him.

"You just missed Kagome, guys."

Shippo gaped at Inuyasha, he had seen Kagome, and didn't make her stay! What was wrong with him? Sango and Miroku looked stunned, Kilala mewed, and Kikyo just smirked.

"What do you mean we just missed her? You couldn't tell her we were coming and at least make her wait long enough for us to see her?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see. I saw her here with some demon, and waited a minute to see what would happen, and the next thing I know they'd disappeared."

Sango sighed, turned around, and started walking back the way she came. But, Shippo spoke up, and what he said was very strange.

"If Kagome was here, how come I don't smell her scent?"

"I don't know, I wondered that myself."

Kikyo walked off, she could careless about Kagome, which is why she didn't say that Kagome was nearby. Kikyo could sense Kagome's soul, whenever the two were close, Kikyo would know. It's something Kikyo doesn't like, and hasn't told anyone about. Kikyo could also tell what kind of demon had Kagome as well, it was a Dragon demon. It wasn't an incarnation of Naraku, but it worked for him. Even though Kikyo knew all of this, was she going to tell Inuyasha? No way, she wasn't about to have him chasing after Kagome. Not until she was finished with him.

* * *

Slowly, Kagome looked around the room she was in. Kagome really couldn't see anything, it was too dark. All she could make out was the chains hanging from the sides of the walls, and the dead bodies that were attached to them. It was really disgusting. Kagome looked down at her wrists, they were bound to chains also. 

"This is perfect, I leave Sesshomaru's to keep everyone there from being killed, and I get captured by a demon! Where in the seven hells am I anyway!"

"You are in a dungeon, that is in the basement of a castle." A voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me!"

"I can't say. The master just said for me to see if you were dead yet, and then report back to him."

"Well then, can you tell me who your master is?"

"No, I cannot. I can tell you that you will know soon, he said that he would be coming down to see you later."

Kagome sighed, this was great. How was she supposed to know what to expect if she couldn't get any information out of a servant? What did this person want with her? Didn't this person know that her life was already a living hell? Kagome's eyes kept trying to close, she was so very tired.

"I guess getting a little bit of sleep won't hurt. I just hope that no one comes down here whilst I'm sleeping.

* * *

"Ruin, do you have any clue as to where she went to after leaving this field? I can't smell her scent anywhere, not even here. Are you even sure that she was here?" 

"Yes, I know she was here, Rose. And no, I don't know where she went because someone went through a lot of trouble to cover up all helpful scents. I could barely smell her scent through the scent barrier. So for all I know, someone else could have been here with her. I just don't know."

"I see, well, lets keep moving, maybe we'll come across something, or someone, that can help us."

"I have a suggestion as to where we go next."

"Yes? What is it, Ruin?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, she traveled around with Lord Inuyasha, no?"

"Yes, yes. So are you saying we should go find Lord Inuyasha?"

"I am, indeed."

"Tis a very good idea, Ruin. So, can you smell his scent anywhere?"

"Yes, I can. It is coming that way."

* * *

"Would you quit being mad at me already? It isn't my fault!"

"Inuyasha, don't yell at Shippo. He has a very good reason to be mad at you. As I am, and Miroku too. I believe that even Kilala is mad at you."

"But it isn't my fault that the demon disappeared with her! I don't even know if he was a bad guy or not! They could have been friends or something!"

All of them except Kikyo glared daggers at Inuyasha. Could he honestly think that her and the demon she disappeared with were friends? Impossible!

"I really find that hard to believe, Inuyasha. Do you honestly believe that a human girl could befriend a demon powerful enough to disappear into thin air? Also, if they were friends, why would he use a scent barrier to hide their scents?"

"How the hell should I know! Maybe she asked him to put one up so we wouldn't find out that she had been around here?" Inuyasha was so obsessed with yelling at Sango that he didn't realize two demons had walked up behind him.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, if you saw someone with her, it wasn't her friend."

Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of someone's voice. How could two females demons sneak up behind him without him noticing?

"Who the fuck are you, and how the fuck would you know?" Inuyasha yelled.

Ruin and Rose exchanged looks with each other, and decided to give answers only when needed, unlike now.

"We need not tell you who we are, but we had orders to retrieve Kagome, and we are going to follow our orders. So, if you would be so kind as to tell us the last time you saw Kagome, and where she went afterwards, we will gladly continue on our way." Rose said, she knew that Ruin would be more subtle than herself, so she always spoke to people who they did not know, or had a short fuse of their own.

Sango had a strange feeling about this, the two female demons seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place them. Sango looked them up and down, and when one of them walked over to Shippo, Sango saw the weapon she was carrying with her, and it clicked. They were Ruin Sabala, and Rose Demoli. They worked for Lord Sesshomaru, and were once the top officers in his army. Now, it is Sekijo Hazuka. But, why were they sent to find Kagome? Why would Lord Sesshomaru want them to find Kagome?

"Tell me, are you Ruin Sabala and Rose Demoli?"

They both abruptly turned and stared at Sango. For a few moments, the three girls stared at each other. It was sort of like they were talking to each other with their minds.

"Yes. Yes, we are. It's nice to see you again, Sango. How have you been doing? Kill many demons lately?"

Sango smiled, it was them. She had known them when she was very little. Her father had made them weapons, in fact, the weapons that they had with them were the one's he had made for them. Despair belonged to Ruin, while Harmony belonged to Rose. Both were very fine crafted swords. They both were very powerful, and alongside Ruin and Rose, they were almost invincible.

"It's nice to see you two again, also. I've been doing fine, thanks. Yes, quite a few actually. So, how have you two been doing?"

"We've been doing good."

Inuyasha was now sitting in a tree listening to Sango and the two demons talk with each other. The two demons seemed familiar to him, their names even sounded familiar to him. But he couldn't place them. He had almost figured it out when Ruin yelled at him.

"Are you going to tell us what you saw, from up there, or are you going to come down and then tell us?"

"I'm not tell you a fucking thing!"

Rose looked at Sango and asked, "Is he always like that? Biting everyone's heads off?"

Sango muffled a laugh with her hand, and nodded her head in response.

"Are ya'll always hanging around with the dead? Do you like it or something? 'Cause I must say, my nose probably wouldn't work anymore if I hung around her." Ruin said and pointed at Kikyo.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had to muffle the laughter that they couldn't contain. They couldn't help it, it was just so damn funny!

"Well, you'll have to talk to Inuyasha about that. Of course, he'll bite your head off. So, why don't we come over here so we can catch up on the events that have happened since the last time we saw each other. Okay?" Sango suggested, and then started walking off. Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Ruin, and Rose followed her to another clearing that was far enough away from Inuyasha that he wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I will tell you what Inuyasha told us, okay? You just have to promise that Kagome will be safe."

"You know that we cannot guarantee her safety, we do not even know where she is."

"I understand that, but I know you, and I know who you work for. So, when you find her and take her back, will she be safe?"

Ruin and Rose exchanged glances. Apparently Sango had no idea that Kagome had already been staying with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, she will be just as safe there as she was before she disappeared."

"So, she's stayed there before?"

"Yes, she has been staying there for quite some time."

"Could you please tell us what you are talking about?" Miroku asked. Him and Shippo were greatly confused.

"Oh, sorry Miroku."

Sango and Rose explained everything to Miroku and Shippo, and then they started back talking about Kagome. Sango told them what Inuyasha had said. Before long, Ruin and Rose were leaving to continue looking for Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo walked back to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were, only to turn around and walk away with disgust written across their faces. They had caught them making out. Honestly, who would want to make out with something dead?

They kept walking for quite a while. After walking around Inuyasha's forest, they finally decided that they would just go back to Kaede's and stay there for the night.

"Hey Kaede."

"Hello Sango, why are ye back so soon?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later."

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 6:12 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Nine**

**--**

Kagome woke up to a pounding headache. She was freezing cold, and in the dark so she couldn't see anything. She could hear what she assumed was rats running around, but that was it. No other sound could be heard. Just then it sounded like someone opened a door. Before long, someone was standing there in front of her. Kagome looked up, and to her horror, it was Naraku.

"I guess you have a lot of questions, no?"

Kagome didn't answer, she just nodded her head to say yes.

"Well, even though I have been after you for a very long time, I am not the one who gets to torture you. You see, I got this nice piece of the jewel for capturing you for someone, and guess what, he wants to see you."

Naraku started laughing, and then walked off, leaving Kagome alone in the darkness. Shortly after Naraku had left, another person came. Although, he stayed in the darkness, not coming close enough for Kagome to know who he was.

"I see you are still the same as you were so long ago, your strength has increase greatly, but that's really all. You're still pathetic, just as you and her were then."

Kagome thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Who was this person?

"Who are you?"

"Can't you figure it out, babe? Think real hard, 'kay? Think quite a few years back, think of your dreams."

Kagome thought hard, but she was so cold and her head was pounding so hard she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know who you are."

"Come now, you haven't figured out who I am yet? What a shame, I figured you would know by now. You are still as worthless as you were when you were a child." The person said, and then stepped closer to Kagome so she could see who it was.

"No... You...you're dead!"

"On the contrary my dear daughter, I am very much alive. Now, since you know the 'good news', I shall be leaving you. I expect you to be dead in a few days, don't disappoint me by still being alive the next time I come down here. If you do, I shall take matters into my own hands. I know you don't want that to happen."

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure how much time had passed since she last saw _him_ but she knew it had been a good while, and that he would be coming back soon. Kagome looked around for something to protect herself with. There was nothing around. That was bad, he would be coming back and there was no telling what he would do to her. Would he killed her? Rape her? What would he do? 

"Maybe I should quit thinking about this. It's only stressing me out."

Kagome heard someone open the door and walk in. She did not know who it was, but she could tell that they were walking toward her. Kagome sighed, she knew this was the end. The end of her sanity, and her life.

"Well, I see that you are still alive. I suppose I shall have to kill you."

The person lifted an arm up into the air, their hand holding onto a sword. They swung the sword, and right before it hit Kagome's body, she screamed. When she screamed, something happened...

A blue light engulfed them all, but that was all. Nothing really happened. It was just a blue light. So the incompetent demons in the room thought. What they didn't know was that Kagome was gone. She wasn't there anymore. She had vanished. They didn't know this because of the blue light. It put spells on lesser demons to make them believe she was still there, when, in reality, she wasn't. It was one part of her powers she didn't know about.

"What the hell was that, Oniga?" Naraku demanded. He remembered Kagome screaming, then a blue light, and now she was gone. How the hell did she do that? It wasn't possible for a human to just disappear, even if they had miko powers. So how?

"It's simple, remember I told you she was different from us? Well, I wasn't talking about her miko powers like you thought. She's part of something that has been around for many years. Something different from everyone, but those like her. That is her biggest weakness. She can be manipulated by her dreams. She may have used her powers just then, but her own powers will bring her back to me. Just you want and see. She'll be back before you know it.

"How can you be so certain that she will be back?" Naraku inquired, wondering how this man knew so much about Kagome. Of course, he did call her his daughter, but how was that possible? Kagome was from another time, Oniga had always been right there in the past. Always. Unless, was it possible that Oniga was tricking him? Well, it was really no concern of his. He was just in on it for the jewel shards Oniga had. Of course, he could kill Oniga for the jewel shards, but if he worked with Oniga, he would not only gain another jewel shard, but also rid himself of Kagome.

"Naraku, send Kagura out looking for Kagome. Instruct Kagura to just follow Kagome, and to report as soon as she finds Kagome. And Naraku, make sure Kagura knows the consequences if harm should befall upon Kagome." Naraku did as he was told. He despised taking orders, but, in the end, it would be worth it. Becuase, he had _plans_ for Oniga once Kagome was dead. Yes, _plans_ indeed. What Naraku didn't know, was that Kagura wouldn't be able to find Kagome. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around impassively. She blinked. She blinked again, and again. What exactly happened? Was she not supposed to be lying dead in a dungeon? Killed by her own father? No, that monster wasn't her father. She killed her father years ago. This was only another dream plaguing her sleep. But, it couldn't be just another dream. No, it was real, whether she wanted it to be or not. 

Kagome stood. She did not know where she was, some forest was all she knew, and so she needed to look around for a village. She couldn't stay there by herself. She had no real reason, she just knew she couldn't. So she walked, she walked to the east, or she thought she was walking to the east. It wasn't long before Kagome realized something. She wasn't in feudal Japan anymore. She was home, in her time. Also, in the forest nearby her home. No, that wasn't her home, it was just a house full of memories. Painful memories.

Even though she knew she was heading straight for her house, Kagome continued walking in the same direction. She walked all the way to the road, and started walking on the sidewalk. She knew she looked like hell, but she didn't care. She walked by many school students, so, that let her know school was out for the day. She ignored their looks, ignored their greetings, she had no use for them. Not then, anyway. She walked right by Hojo and her friends. Though they yelled out to her, she never once slowed her pace, she didn't even turn and say hello, she just kept walking. Ignoring the world around her. That was what she wanted to do at the moment. She didn't know why, but all the memories and pain from her past was running through her brain. She sought to escape it all, so instead of running to her home–house, she ran right past it. She went to the place she always went to, to get away from her troubles.

It was a small forest that was never cut down, it was rumored that demons that took the form of humans still lived there, but she had never met one in her previous ventures into the forest. Of course, she really didn't care if demons lived in it or not. It didn't matter to her. But, the people were to scared to cut the forest down because of said rumors. So, the forest stayed.

She entered the forest, running to center of it. Where she always went. There was fallen tree there, that never seemed to rot. It always looked as good as new. When she arrived at the center of the forest, she wasn't surprised to see that the fallen tree was still there, and looked the same as it did the last time she went there. She walked over to it and, instead of sitting upon it, she sat down on the ground and rested her back upon it. Recalling the events of the previous day, and the present day.

She tried to sift through all of the events, to figure out what exactly had happened to her. Sure, you would think she would know, but she didn't. She was mixed up inside, and couldn't concentrate enough to use her brain at the moment. It was obvious to her that she wouldn't figure out why her father–that monster, had wanted to kill her. She remembered seeing Naraku, so perhaps he worked for Naraku? It figures, Naraku wouldn't want to sully his hands by killing her. So, he sunk so low as to hire a man that looked identical to her father. The question is, how did Naraku know what her father looked like? How did Naraku know anything about her father?

No, the real question is, did she believe that Naraku hired that man to kill her? Did she believe that he wouldn't use Kagura, or one of his other incarnations, to kill her? "No. I don't believe that." Kagome admitted bitterly. She sighed in defeat, perhaps she should try and think of other things? To take her mind off of the problems at hand? "What was the name of that song I used to sing? The one I made up and sang sometimes?"

"I believe it was, _Fallen Hope_." Kagome turned her head in the direction the voice came from. There was a demons standing there. A handsome demon, he looked like a wolf demon, though Kagome was unsure if he really was.

"That right. Thanks. So, how did you know it?" He walked over to Kagome and took a seat beside her. He wasn't shocked when she didn't act scared of him. He had always watched over her when she was in the forest, though she never knew. He heard her talk with herself about her problems, and he, a great and rather powerful demon, felt sorry for her. He figured that he didn't know all of her problems, but he knew some of them, and her little lullaby, as he heard her call it one time, showed the full extent of her pain. It really wouldn't make sense to anyone unless they knew the meaning behind it.

"I know you. When you were younger, I would watch over you while you were here, in this forest." Kagome looked at him and smiled. Truly smiled. She didn't know why, but the voice in her head was telling her that he could help her. It made her happy to have even the slightest bit of hope.

"So, you've heard me talking with myself and learned some of my problems. So what." He quirked an eyebrow at her. She sounded so cold, even when she fled from her home because of her father trying to rape her _again_, she never once sounded cold. Before she answered him, she flashed him a smile, so what happened?

"Yes. So, you gonna tell all of your problems to the forest today?" He asked, staring at her with a smile.

"No." The reply was quick and harsh. It was obvious to him that she didn't want anyone else to be there with her, but he ignored that fact. He was going to stay there until she wasn't in such a suicidal mood. It was obvious that she would kill herself, if given the chance. But what was torturing her so much? Wasn't her father dead? Yes, he was. So, what was it?

"I see. Are you going to sing your song?" She looked at him strangely.

"No." Once again, the answer was quick and harsh. But it didn't faze him at all.

"What's your name, anyway?" Kagome asked, glancing briefly at him, then looking back at the ground. She had found it very interesting only a few moments ago. As long as she didn't have to look at his face, or into his soul-piercing ocean-blue eyes.

"My name is, Nagusame Tai."

"Higurashi Kagome."

"I know. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"So, are you just going to sit here basking in your problems, or are you going to do something about them?"

"It's really none of your business."

"I know, but it's better to talk about your problems than keep them bottled up inside, is it not?"

"That may be true, but, I prefer keeping my problems to myself now."

"I see. So, are you going to sing your song?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because, it used to help you, so wouldn't it help you now?"

"I don't' know, maybe."

"Well ,you'll never know unless you try, correct?"

"Yes. Fine, I will sing my little childish song."

"Oh, I do not believe it is childish. Yes, you may have been considered a child at the time because of your age, but I don't believe that if you had been a child within your soul that you would have been able to create the song. It has no childish air about it, but one of pure sorrow and contempt."

"Yes, that is true. I suppose it might actually help me if I were to sing it, but now, I hardly understand how singing a song such as it helped relieve the emotional stress."

"Relief of pain and stress comes many different ways, for some, it is to simply sit in a peaceful place and enjoy natures company. Some release it through poem, story, or song writing. Well, enough talk."

"Yes, umm, could you possibly, disappear while I sing? I really don't like people being right there when I sing."

"Oh sure." And so, Tai stood up and walked into the forest. Far enough away where Kagome couldn't see him, but close enough for him to see her.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 6:32 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Ten**

**--**

"Mom, it looked like Kagome ran by a few minutes ago." Souta said as he walked passed the kitchen, where his and Kagome's mother was preparing the food for the stew she was cooking.

"Souta, you know good and well that if Kagome came back she would come here before going anywhere else!" Ms. Higurashi stated. "Besides, she can't come back here, unless she wants us dead." Ms Higurashi added quietly, where Souta couldn't hear her. He didn't know that, he was told that Kagome decided that she was just going to stay in feudal Japan until the jewel was complete. And, eventually, Inuyasha was supposed to come and tell them that she had been killed by a demon and there was nothing he could do to save her. Kagome would then stay in feudal Japan forever, and everyone would be safe.

"Why don't you go play your video games while you're waiting for supper?" Ms. Higurashi suggested.

"Is _he _coming over for supper again?" Souta asked, disgust evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, _he_ is coming over for supper again."

"Great, then, I'm not hungry." Souta stated impassively.

"Souta Higurashi! Just because you don't like Tasuke doesn't mean that I can't invite him over for supper! And you will be eating supper with us." The underlying tone of Ms. Higurashi's voice left no room for an argument. Souta hung his head, and walked to his room. Millions of thoughts running through his head, but the main one was, what would Kagome think? She would come home, and find out that their mother was dating some man she met at the grocery store. She would be pissed. Thoroughly pissed.

* * *

"_Do you want_ _to know the truth?" A strange voice asked._

"_The truth? The truth about what? Who are you?" _

"_Me? Who I am is of no concern, Sesshomaru-sama. Just that you know the truth about your newest houseguest that disappeared."_

"_Kagome? What is it that I don't know about her that you must let me know?"_

"_Something I'm sure will capture your interest, Sesshomaru-sama."_

"_Well then, tell me already, I'm growing impatient."_

"_Yes, well, I'm not going to be telling you anything, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm going to be showing you something."_ _Then, before Sesshomaru could say anything else, images appeared before his eyes. Images of Kagome in the dungeon she was being held captive in. And many other images were shown to Sesshomaru. But, none of them were images of Kagome's daunting_ _past._

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke with sweat covering his body. He had seen images of Kagome being tortured in the dungeon. She was injured very badly, too. He had to do something to help her. But what? Where was the location of the dungeon at? 

"_Go to Naraku's land, you'll find her there..."_

"Who said that?"

Silence.

Sesshomaru stood up, fully intent on going to Naraku's land and getting Kagome back. What he didn't know was that Kagome wasn't there. He didn't know that he was falling right into a trap. All because of the one girl that he was said to despise so much.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and started singing the song she sang when she was a child. It wasn't like a song a normal child would sing, but, she wasn't a normal child. The song held most her problems within the lyrics of it. It was a strange song, yes, but it held great meaning in her heart. 

"Wishing I wasn't here, that I was somewhere else  
Wishing I wasn't here, that I was someone else  
Hoping for a tomorrow full of happiness  
Knowing that one will never come

"These are my fallen hopes and dreams, the ones you've shattered  
With your actions, you've ruined my life  
These are my fallen hopes and dreams, the ones you've shattered  
This can't be my life, it's gotta be someone else's

"Softly, my mother cries, in the night  
I hide from you now, knowing I'm next in line  
I didn't ask for this, so tell me why,  
Why you torment me so

"These are my fallen hopes and dreams, the ones you've shattered  
With your actions, you've ruined my life  
These are my fallen hopes and dreams, the ones you've shattered  
This can't be my life, it's gotta be someone else's

"The tears left unshed, all those nights you left me for dead  
To face the nightmares you would leave me with  
Well now I know the truth, and I'm gonna haunt you  
I'm gonna haunt you 'till you're dead

"These are my fallen hopes and dreams, the ones you've shattered  
With your actions, you've ruined my life  
These are my fallen hopes and dreams, the ones you've shattered  
This can't be my life, it's gotta be someone else's

"I just want happiness and peace  
I just want to live my life with ease  
I just want to know, you won't come after me at night  
I just want to see you dead

"This is my fallen hope, I wish you understanding  
Because, from the looks of it, you'll never understand  
You'll never understand why I hate you  
Because you're mixed up, and always will be"

Tai walked back over to Kagome and sat back down on the ground beside her. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I bet you fell better now, ne?"

"Yes, a lot better."

* * *

"What's the meaning of this!" Sesshomaru bellowed as two guards tried desperately to restrain him. He had been going through a forest when they had attacked him. Somehow they managed to injure him, and had dragged him to where they were now. 

"It's simple. What I want has gotten away."Oniga replied nonchalantly.

"What does that have to do with holding me captive!"

"Because, once she finds out, she will come back to me faster than you can blink an eye. She doesn't want anyone else to get hurt in this little game of ours. The foolish girl." Oniga waved his hand, and the guards walked off dragging Sesshomaru along with them. They were taking him to the dungeon, where Kagome had been held before she escaped.

The guards threw Sesshomaru into the dungeon, locked the door, and left him there. Sesshomaru just stayed still taking in all that had just happened and then it hit him. Her scent, it was everywhere in the dungeon. Kagome had been there. But, where was she now?

Using his keen hearing, he listened to the guards posted outside the dungeon door. They were talking about something.

"—sort of strange power?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard Naraku talking about with that girls father, anyway. Something dealing with strange powers she has... I don't really know, I just know that she disappeared, and Oniga is royally pissed."

"Yeah, well, he is sort of a spitfire, isn't he?"

"Sort of a spitfire? No, no. He is much worse than that."

"Why do you say that?

Sesshomaru tuned them out then. He had no use for listening to two demons talk about some guy and his daughter. Especially since he didn't know them. He needed to find out where Kagome was.

* * *

Kagome smiled at Tai and walked off. She needed to get back to the feudal era, and soon. She knew where Naraku was, and she needed to get back and take care of him before he disappeared again. She ran toward her house and the well.

* * *

"Mom, how long do you think it's going to take Kagome and Inuyasha to find the rest of the jewel shards?" 

Ms. Higurashi froze in the middle of chopping up a carrot for her stew. Why did Souta want to know now, after all the time that had passed, why was he asking now? It had been four months, and Souta hadn't asked a thing. Was it because he thought he saw her earlier? Why?

"Why do you want to know dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked, trying her best to speak about that subject with ease, and failing badly.

"Well, I figured that she should probably be coming back soon." Souta started. "So I was going to try and figure out how much longer it was going to take them."

Ms. Higurashi resumed chopping the carrot, she only had thirty minutes left to have the food prepared. Then Tasuke would be arriving. She looked out the window as she drew in a breath. How could she answer her son? She knew Kagome wasn't coming back, but, Souta didn't. _'I don't even know about how long it would take her if she were to come back.'_

Ms. Higurashi paused chopping the carrot and turned to faced her son. His eyes were shining with hope. Hope that would be shattered when he would be told that Kagome was dead. Even though she wouldn't really be dead. She would just be leaving in the feudal era, to keep them safe.

"I don't know, Souta."

Ms. Higurashi turned back around and looked out the window. She gasped. There was a girl, that looked just like Kagome, walking toward the house. But it couldn't be Kagome, she wasn't supposed to be there, and she promised she wouldn't come back! Luckily, it didn't seem like Souta saw her.

"Go back and play your video games, Souta. I'll call you when the food is ready."

Souta looked at his mother strangely. She wasn't acting right anymore. The slightest mention of Kagome, and it was like she would try and change the subject or tell him to go play his video games. She hadn't even told her new _boyfriend_ about Kagome.

Souta shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his room. Even if it was strange, he wasn't about to give up the opportunity of playing his video games, instead of doing his homework!

* * *

Ms. Higurashi walked outside and looked around. The girl was standing there in front of well house. 

"Ka–Kagome?" She called out in disbelief.

* * *

Kagome had arrived at her house faster than she'd expected she would. She had forgotten that it didn't take very long to go from the _Forbidden Forest_ to her house. She stood there in front of the well house. It had been so long since she'd seen it. So very long since she'd seen anything in her time. 

Then, Kagome heard someone, and cursed under her breath for getting lost in thought. She turned around, and was semi-thankful when she saw who it was that had called out her name.

"Hello, mother." Kagome said with and eery calmness.

Ms. Higurashi stared at her daughter. She actually was standing there. She wasn't supposed to be there. It was dangerous for herself and Souta. Not to mention Tasuke could arrive early, and then she would have some major explaining to do.

"You're not supposed to be here." Ms. Higurashi said plainly.

"I know." Kagome replied.

"Then why did you come here?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"I didn't come here. My powers transported me." Kagome replied, purposely leaving off the reason her powers transported her was because her father was about to kill her.

"I see. You are leaving now, right?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Good. I don't want Souta to see you."

Kagome smiled wistfully.

"I understand."

"Kagome." Ms. Higurashi started. "Why did your powers act up and transport you here?"

Kagome smile at her mother. It wasn't a heartfelt smile. Just a plain and simple smile.

"Let's just say that, now, when he is told that I am dead, it won't be lie."

Ms. Higurashi looked straight into her daughters eyes. _'What did she mean by that?'_ She tried to figure out what Kagome meant, but she couldn't.

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"It's simple. I'm really going to be killed. _He _is going to kill me."

Ms. Higurashi looked at Kagome dubiously.

"Who is _he_?"

"I didn't know you were still so dense. It's father." Kagome spat. Her frigid side showing itself again.

Kagome slid open the door to the well house and walked inside, sliding the door shut behind herself.

"Goodbye mother, have a good life without me." Kagome called over her shoulder loud enough for her mother to hear her.

Kagome sat on the rim of the well, with her legs dangling down the side of it. This was the last time she would see her era. The last time she would sit on the rim of the well, the last time she would use the well.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, through the space's between the boards, at the house that was once her home. She saw her brother walking through the living room with a smug look on his face. It was obvious that he had been playing his video games. That was the only time he ever looked like that. Then, she couldn't see him anymore. Her mother had shut the front door.

Kagome looked back down into the bottom of the well. It was so very dark, it reminded her of a corner in her heart. She pushed herself off the rim and into the well, and a blue light surrounded her. Taking her back to the time she now knew as home.

Climbing out of the well, Kagome looked around her. It looked like it always did when she came back from the future. Peaceful. So completely and utterly different from the time she is truly from.

Kagome tensed suddenly, there were two demons approaching her, and fast. The where both high level demons, but not as high as Sesshomaru. Kagome thought about jumping back into the well and seeking safety on the other side, but decided against it.

'_They probably work for my father or Naraku, so if they didn't kill me now, they would the moment I would come back.'_

Kagome stood there, waiting for the moment to come. The moment that the two demons would arrive to kill her.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 7:02 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Eleven**

**--**

Sesshomaru had almost fallen asleep when he caught himself and proceeded to shake his head violently back and forth in attempt to get rid of the grogginess. Somehow he was having the hardest time to keep himself awake, and he could not figure out why.

Had the weapon they injured him with have some sort of poison on it? Did they cast some sort of spell on him? He, the great Sesshomaru, did not know. He was stupefied. That fact alone was grating at his nerves.

He tried to tune in the guards outside the dungeon door, but, it was useless. He was so tired that he couldn't even use his demon hearing. He had never been so tired before in his life. Not even when he was but a pup, had he been this tired.

Slowly, Sesshomaru dozed off, having no more strength left to fight to stay awake.

After a few minutes passed, someone unlocked the dungeon door and two cloaked figures walked in.

"It took him long enough to fall asleep. It seems your powers aren't very strong."

"Do not doubt the strength of my powers. Lord Sesshomaru is not a weak demon. And he has a very strong will, and with the two combined together, a lesser demon such as yourself would have not even been able to get a yawn out of him."

"I beg to differ. I am not weak like the lesser demons."

"Oh? You are right. You are weaker than the lesser demons. You're a half demon, much weaker than a full blooded demon. You're only strong now because of the jewel shards in your possession."

Nothing else was said. The two just left Sesshomaru and went about doing what they had planned.

* * *

Ruin and Rose were walking through Inuyasha's forest when they felt someone with a very strong aura appear somewhere in the forest. Then they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby, and watched a kitsune come out and take off running toward the area that the aura was generating from. They recognized the kitsune as Shippo, that kitsune that had been with Sango and the others. 

"Shall we follow him?" Ruin asked, watching the kitsune's form decrease in size as he ran further and further away.

"I believe we shall." Rose replied. Then they took off, following Shippo to wherever he was going.

* * *

Shippo had been taking a small nap when he had sensed Kagome's aura from the direction Bone Eaters Well resides. Stretching his little arms out wide, and yawning, Shippo stood up and walked out of Kaede's hut. He looked toward the path that takes you to the well, and started walking that way. 

Sango and the others were busy helping the villagers. So if they sensed her, they probably would be to busy to even figure out that it was Kagome and not something else passing by.

Deciding he would take a shortcut, Shippo went straight through a bush, not noticing the two demons standing in the clearing a few feet away, and continued running toward Kagome. He had to get to her before she left again!

* * *

"He is going toward the source of the aura. Perhaps he knows who it belongs to?" Rose said. 

"Perhaps, but we shall find out when we get to where he's going." Ruin replied.

* * *

Shippo skidded to a stop at the edge of the clearing that the Bone Eaters Well resided in. Kagome was standing there with her eyes closed. 

Shippo stepped into the clearing, and called out Kagome's name.

Kagome opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called. She looked over to her left and smiled slightly. She hadn't sensed her on son's aura. That was odd.

"Hello Shippo."

Shippo looked like he was about to cry right before he flung himself at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the kitsune in her arms who had just started crying. Shippo was mumbling on about her leaving like she had and other things. In between sobs anyway.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I just couldn't stay with all of you anymore."

"But why? Why couldn't you?"

"It's not something I want to trouble you with. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we go back to Kaede's now?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Should she go to Kaede's, or just send him back there by himself? After a moment of thought, she decided she couldn't let him walk back by himself while their were demons there in the forest, so she was at least going to walk him to the village. Of course, there's the fact that the demons are probably looking for her, so Shippo would still be in danger either way.

"Yeah, we can go back to Kaede's."

A smile spread across Shippo's face as he jumped up and grabbed Kagome's hand, trying to drag her along with him.

Kagome smile at Shippo's back as they walked down the path she had taken so many times before. The one from Bone Eaters Well, to the village.

* * *

"It seems that we have found Kagome." Rose said, watching Kagome and Shippo walk off toward the village. 

"Yes, it seems we have. But who would've thought that she would be so powerful." Ruin said, also watching Kagome and Shippo walk off toward the village.

"Well, we should start following them. We don't want the opportunity of taking her back to Lord Sesshomaru to slip through our fingers."

"Are we going to follow them all the way back to the village, or do we intercept them?" Ruin asked.

"I'm not sure what I want us to do. We will probably wait until they reach the village." Rose replied.

* * *

"Shippo, I want you to finish walking to the village yourself, okay?" Kagome said, stopping Shippo in his tracks. 

"Why, aren't you coming with me?" Shippo looked at Kagome so pitiful like, it almost made Kagome say, 'Yeah, but I've got something else to do first'.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but I've got other things to take care of right now. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Okay." Shippo stared at the ground, with his eye's filling up with tears. He didn't want Kagome to leave him. He wanted her to stay, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"I would let you come with me, but it's far to dangerous. I'm sorry Shippo." Kagome smiled, with watery eyes, and walked off, leaving Shippo there at the edge of the forest by himself.

* * *

"Should we go after her now?" Ruin asked, while watching the scene before her and Rose. 

"Yes, I believe so." Rose replied, and then they took off after Kagome.

* * *

'_It feels like someone is following me, but who?'_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked along the dirt path that would take her to the western lands. 

"Kagome."

Kagome froze. She didn't recognize that voice. Who was it? _'Oh well, guess I'll find out when I turn around.'_

"Yeah?" _'It's two demons, I wonder what they want.'_

"I'm Rose, and this is Ruin. We were sent by Lord Sesshomaru to find you." Rose said.

To say that Kagome was shocked, would be an understatement. Sesshomaru had sent _two_ demons out to find her? She was shocked that he had even sent any out searching for her.

"Sesshomaru sent you to find me?"

"Yes, so if you will come with us, we will take you back to him as ordered."

"What a coincidence, I was headed back right now. But, having two demons with me sounds much nicer than traveling back by myself."

Rose smiled, at first, she thought that it would be terrible traveling with a human, but, from what she could tell, Kagome wouldn't be that bad. At least she was a human that liked demons.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here! How could he not be here!" Kagome screamed at Jaken. What he had just told her finally sinking in. She had just arrived back at the castle with Ruin, and Rose, to find that Sesshomaru was not there. Jaken had just finished telling her that Sesshomaru had abruptly left, and that he had no clue as to where Sesshomaru was going. 

"Wench, quit screaming at me, it's not like anything's going to happen to him, he is Lord Sesshomaru after all." Jaken screeched back at her.

"Right, he's just been away from the castle for the entire time I've been missing. I don't think that it's normal for him to be gone that long when a battle is amongst him and the other Lords!" Kagome yelled at Jaken.

Jaken looked bewildered. He had not known that their was a battle amongst them. _'Why hadn't Lord Sesshomaru told me of the war? Was that why Lord Hige had came to speak with him?'_

"Jaken!" Kagome was getting aggravated, and the last thing she needed was Jaken to ignore her. That would only add heat to the fire.

"What wench?" Jaken snapped.

"Where was Sesshomaru going!" _'If he went after me, then... Please let me be wrong...'_

"I do not know, but it is normal for Lord Sesshomaru to leave without telling anyone where he is going. Most of the time, he is just out patrolling the lands, but I doubt that this time. Why?"

"Because, I've got to find him! If he meets up with Oniga, then there's no telling what will happen to him!"

"Who's Oniga?" Jaken asked, befuddled.

"He's someone that you don't want to meet."

"Wench, that tells me nothing!"

"Jaken, that tells you more than you know. Now, stay here, I don't want Sesshomaru mad at me for your death."

"I will not die so easily!"

"You're right, you're like an ant. Annoying, with an annoying bite, and that no matter what you do them, they keep coming back!"

"How dare you compare me to an ant! A lowly creature such as it! I'll have you know that I'm nothing like an ant!"

"Whatever you say, Jaken. Whatever you say."

"And I am going with you!"

"Jaken, as I said, you _are_ staying here. Why? Because, Oniga could kill you just by looking at you. He is several times stronger than you could ever imagine and only one person can stop him. The one who is the fuel to his fire, but also the water."

"Who is this person you speak of?"

"Though I will not say her name, I will say that Oniga is her father. Now, before you say anything else, I'm leaving."

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 7:34 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Twelve**

**--**

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, coming awake from his dormant state. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he assumed it had not been long.

'_Someone's coming.'_ Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. He was right on his accusation, Naraku was coming toward the dungeon.

"Guard, open the door. I wish to speak with _Lord_ Sesshomaru." Naraku commanded.

One of the two guards jumped up, unlocked the door, and held it open for Naraku.

Sesshomaru stared blankly ahead of himself, all the while keeping track of every move that Naraku made.

"Can you tell Sesshomaru? She is coming. She's falling victim to the trap, just as Oniga said she would." Naraku stood right in front of Sesshomaru, a smirk on his face.

'_Truly the girl would not be so foolish to come here after me. Or would she? Agh, stupid wench.'_

"You can't truly believe that she would come here after me, after all she hates me, as I do her." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"It seems you do not know anything that you should yet. Or either you do not understand. Let me explain. She's coming here not only because of you, but because of other reasons, too."

"I'm listening."

"She and Oniga have unfinished business to attend. You are only here to assure that she listens to herself. Being what she is, gives her power over many things. She just doesn't know the extent of it all yet. I believe that Oniga is doing all this because he is actually afraid of her. After all, she's the only one who can destroy him."

"Why tell me all this? What do you want?"

"I want nothing more than her dead. That is all. I tell you this simply because I choose to." Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru's reaction to what he said. It was funny to him. A human was breaking down the walls of someone such as Lord Sesshomaru. Absurd, but true.

Right when Sesshomaru went to make a comment, the guards started shouting out all throughout the area. Apparently Kagome had arrived.

Naraku laughed evilly, and said, "It appears that she has arrived. I believe I shall go greet her."

Sesshomaru watched Naraku as he walked out of the dungeon. How he wished to kill him right there on the spot. But he couldn't.

* * *

Kagome looked around herself. She was surrounded. Demons on every side of her, and they were closing in. She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy on her hands, and pictured a sword in her mind. Then she had a sword, like the Tetsusaiga, appear in her hands. She smirked, and killed off every one of the weak demons. 

Kagome looked at the demons around her, and held a look of disgust. Then her ears caught the sound of clapping. Looking in the direction of the sound, she saw Naraku standing in the entrance.

"Commendably done Kagome, it's nice to see that even though you've been protected by Inuyasha so long now that you can still fight as well as you father said you could."

Kagome growled. Her father didn't know the extent of her power. Hell, even she knew down deep inside that the power she had wasn't all of it. But, she did know how to use her power correctly, and she was good at it, too. Even though everyone around her couldn't know about her power. So she was always stuck relying on someone else to protect her. Only in life and death situations did she use her power. Then it was only because she could say that she didn't know what happened and it must have been because her life was on the line.

"Naraku, step aside." Kagome ground out.

Naraku just stood there.

"I'm not here after you, Naraku, and I cannot guarantee your safety if you do not move now." Kagome walked toward Naraku, never taking her eyes off of him.

Naraku looked Kagome straight in the eyes when she reached him, and said, "I want you to follow me."

"Why?"

"Because, I know where he is." Naraku turned around and started walking off.

Kagome watched him for a moment, and contemplated following him. She finally decided to follow him.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead when he heard the door opening. He had been to deep in thought to sense anyone coming. He couldn't stop the growl that erupted from his chest when he saw a person of high level strength standing there before him. 

"Now, now Sesshomaru. If you co-operate nothing will happen to you. Now, if you'll come with me peacefully, then you can see Kagome."

Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't, but he agreed to it anyway.

Oniga smiled evilly, and led Sesshomaru out of the dungeon.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there infront of Oniga, waiting for Kagome to come like Oniga had said she would. Sure enough, her scent assaulted his nose right before she walked into the room. 

"Oniga, what's the meaning of capturing Sesshomaru just to get me here? You know good and well that I would have come anyway."

"He's just assurance my dear. Now, if you want him to leave alive, you will co-operate with me. Understand? That means none of your special powers, or anything. So, lose the sword." Kagome mentally killed Oniga as she let her sword disappear, absorbing the energy back into her body.

"Done. Now what else do you want from me that you haven't taken already? I think the only thing left is my life? Do you want it, is that it? Do you want to rid the world of me, your forbidden one?" Kagome mentally laughed. She knew him, and what he wanted. After all, he is her father.

"How perceptive of you. But of course you know what I want. I've attempted it before, have I not. The only thing different is that this time I will not fail."

"Yeah, well, this time I'll make sure I don't fail either. You going to be dead forever this time."

"We'll see about that, my precious."

Kagome wrinkled her nose up and said, "You make me sick."

"Same here, bitch."

"Then lets get this over with. I'll fight you, and if I win and somehow you don't die, then you will set Sesshomaru free, if you win, then you will still set Sesshomaru free, and you of course know that if you win I will already be dead. So then, do we have a deal?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome couldn't fight this guy and win, so why wager her life? Of course, she did have a sword with her, and it did disappear. So maybe she has a chance? Doubtful.

"I except Kagome. Shall we begin then?" Oniga replied, and formed a sword out of his power.

Kagome smiled, fully knowing that she would win. She formed her own sword, and the battle began.

Kagome charged at Oniga head on, and right before she got to him, she vanished and reappeared right behind him, and sent him flying with an kick.

Oniga quickly stood up and smirked. "You caught me off guard, Kagome. But you won't do it again." Oniga charged at Kagome, attacking her head on with his sword. She blocked, and blocked again. After awhile Oniga managed to slice her side with his sword, but she stabbed him in the gut with hers.

Oniga jumped back, holding the wound, and spoke. "You are lucky this time, my dear, but I'll will be back." With that said, he and Naraku disappeared.

Sesshomaru went over to where Kagome was standing and look at her blood stained clothing. She needed a doctor to look at her side. Rayn could look after it when they got back, though.

"Does it hurt much?"

Kagome looked up and met Sesshomaru's eyes. "I would be lying if I said that it didn't."

"Well, come then. The faster we get back, the faster Rayn can do something about it."

Kagome was a bit shocked. After all that had happened, Sesshomaru didn't ask her for on explanation? She thought about telling him anyway, but decided against it. He could find out when he asked her. Not before.

* * *

Kagome stayed still and let Rayn wrap her wound up. Neither of them said a word the entire time Rayn was in there. Once she left, Kagome laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

'_I'm going to avoid Sesshomaru as much as possible so I won't have to explain everything just yet. I don't know if I want him to know who Oniga is yet.' _

With her mind made up, Kagome got up off the bed and went outside to the gardens. She knew that she didn't need to be outside or moving around, but trying to get her to stay in one place, would be like trying to keep people from having sex. Impossible.

* * *

Kagome sighed for the millionth time. She was so bored! Once it had been discovered that she wasn't in her room resting, Sesshomaru had the guards keep an eye out for her, and he then personally started looking for her throughout the grounds. Luckily for her, Rayn found her. She still got in trouble, though. Now, she was stuck in her room, with Haru standing guard. He was given orders to not let her out of her room without Sesshomaru giving him permission to do so. 

Kagome stretched out on her bed and yawned loudly. She was so bored that she was getting sleepy. Not fighting the sleep that was overtaking her, Kagome closed her eyes, hoping that _he_ wouldn't interrupt her dreams. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

* * *

"_I'm surprised by you, Kagome. You weren't as strong as I thought you were. That battle proved to be interesting, but next time you will not win. Next time, you will fall into submission. Our bond is stronger than all, for it is the Blood Bond. You will come back to me." Oniga's voice boomed like thunder in Kagome's dream._

"_You're wrong, father." Kagome said, her voice dripping with venom. "I will never fall into submission. You no longer have control over me. I can do what I want. The Blood Bond will not stop me. It means nothing compared to the Sacrificial Bond, or the Bond of Another."_

_Oniga laughed evilly. "You think you know someone that would do the Sacrificial Bond, or the Bond of Another, with you? I think not. You are not even pure enough for those, do you not remember?" _

_Kagome knew he was right. Even if there was someone who would, she wasn't pure enough. That's why she had always said there was nothing she could do to help herself._

"_I will contact you later, Kagome. I'll have some very important news for you then. It regards the people close to your heart…"_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, sadly knowing that she was doomed. Sighing, Kagome almost jumped from fright and joy when her door opened. It was Rayn. 

Kagome sat up on her bed, Indian style, and smiled.

"Hello Rayn."

"Hello Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Why do I have to stay in this godforsaken room? This wound is nothing, and doesn't seem like a good enough reason to keep me shut in here! I'm so damned bored!"

Rayn laughed lightly. "Lord Sesshomaru said to make sure you stayed in your room, so I'm just following orders. I would probably be bored as well."

"Oh."

"He's reading _the book_ again. I think it confuses him. I know it would confuse me if I didn't already understand everything."

"Yeah, I guess for people who know nothing of us it would be kind of hard to understand." Kagome blushed slightly when her stomach growled when she finished speaking. She hadn't even realized how long she had been without food.

"I can go ask him if you can leave you room long enough to eat, if you want?" Rayn suggested.

Kagome looked at Rayn with begging eyes. It made her look very childish. "Can you, please? Huh? Please?"

Rayn laughed. She wasn't sure if Kagome was acting that way because there might be a chance for her to leave her room , or if it was because she was starving. "Okay, I'll go ask him."

Kagome smiled happily. "Thanks Rayn!"

"Your welcome."

**

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry that the fight scene wasn't the best, I'm not very good at writing fights.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Touches of Ice -- Revised Edition -- January 12, 2006 -- 9:42 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**--**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**--**

Kagome took in a deep breath of fresh air when she stepped outside into the gardens. Sesshomaru had informed her while they were eating that she could go outside to the gardens as long as someone went with her. So of course, Haru was assigned to her again.

Kagome looked at Haru who was standing there beside her. He was staring straight ahead. _'How typical.'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome sighed and walked off; Haru following right behind her. Kagome walked over to a tree and sat down beneath it. Haru was standing just a little ways away from her. She sighed again and closed her eyes, resting her head against the tree.

Kagome was so deep in though, that she never heard Haru talking with Sesshomaru, nor did she hear Sesshomaru walk over to her.

"Kagome." Kagome came out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called and saw Sesshomaru standing there. He had _The Book_ with him.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome looked over to where Haru had been standing to find him not there, and she looked back at Sesshomaru. He seemed to have read her mind and answered her unvoiced question.

"I sent Haru back inside. I have something I want to talk about with you, in private."

Kagome nodded her head and replied to his statement with an, "Oh."

"Come on, then. Lets go to my study, it's more private and we'll be out of earshot of anyone nearby." Kagome stood up and wiped the little bit of dead grass off of her clothes. Sesshomaru started walking back, ans she followed right behind him.

Kagome knew what he wanted to talk about. He clarified that by having _The Book_ with him. She just wasn't so sure that she was ready to explain everything to him.

'_Perhaps he will not push the subject, and it can wait. Perhaps even though he has The Book with him, that's not what he wants to talk about? Yeah, right, of course that's what it's about, Kagome you idiot. Of course, just because he will want me to explain The Book to him and all that shit doesn't mean I have to tell him about The Bonds. I don't think I shall tell him about them, either. The Bonds are something only very few Chosen One's know of, and even fewer Chosen know of The Bonds. Crisis One's also know of The Bonds, and most often take advantage of the Chosen and Chosen One's by using Them. So what difference should it make if I don't tell Sesshomaru abut Them.'_ Kagome was interrupted from her musings when she bumped into Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, and she glared at him.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, why don't you let a person know when you are going to stop so abruptly?"

Kagome could have sworn that she saw mirth in Sesshomaru's eyes when she finished speaking. Honestly, what was so funny about what she had said?

"Kagome, I was standing here for a full ten seconds. You had plenty of time to notice that I had stopped. Perhaps you are incapable of doing two things at once?" Kagome huffed and pushed Sesshomaru aside and walked into his study. Sesshomaru watched her for a second and then walked into his study, shutting his door behind himself.

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and sat down behind it, gesturing for her to sit down on the other side of it. Kagome did so. After a moment of silence Kagome finally spoke up.

"So, Sesshomaru, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Sesshomaru looked to be in deep thought for a moment, then handed her _The Book_.

Kagome took _The Book_ from his hand, and sat it down in front of herself. She smiled bitterly.

"I should have known. Hell, I did know." Sesshomaru took note that she was starting to curse more often again, and absently wondered why.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Sesshomaru, must this discussion be now?" Sesshomaru didn't oblige her with a voiced answer, he just nodded his head yes.

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean are you absolutely positively sure you want to know? It's far more complicated than _This_," Kagome held up the book, "Makes it out to be. I'm sure though, you are wondering why I'm act as though this book is simple and easy to understand, but it should be to me."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart, "Just start from the beginning, and make me understand."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru for a minute, almost seeming untrusting of his face being that close to her own face, and sighed.

"Okay, just prepare yourself, this may take awhile." Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance.

"Don't interrupt me once I get started, either." Kagome took a deep breath, and then she started.

"Okay, normal people, humans and demons alike, do not know of _Chosen_, _Chosen One's_, or_ Crisis One's_. Only those considered immediately family know, and then it's only the mother, father, or guardian. _Chosen_ are originally the protectors of _Chosen One's_, because they have immense power, and skill. Their best skill being healing, so many of them have taken to doctoring since _The Decision_. _Chosen One's_ are the most powerful, and are the leaders of _Chosen_. _We_ have the-"

"We? You mean you are a _Chosen_?"

"What did I say about interrupting?" Kagome growled out. "No, I'm not a _Chosen_. I'm an _Accursed_ _Apocalypse_. Although, no one is supposed to know that. Everyone is told that I am a _Chosen One._"

"_Accursed Apocalypse_?"

"Damn it Sesshomaru, just shut up and let me explain. I will get to _Apocalypse's _in a minute." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Okay good. Now where was I? Oh yes, _We_ have the power to create barriers, weapons out of our energy, separate worlds, and many more things. There is a downside to our power, however. There are the being's called _Hate, Love, _and _Torture_, better known as _Crisis One's_. They are stronger than _Chosen_, but very few still live. They have the power to place spells upon _Chosen One's_, and also _Apocalypse's_. Once _They_ have laid eyes upon a _Chosen One_, the spell has been cast. The spells are known as, _Hate, Love, Torture,_ and _Demise_. Thus where _They_ got _Their_ names." Kagome took a deep breath and continued.

"The spell known as _Hate_ means that in your dreams you see things that are going to happen to people that wouldn't happen to them if you hadn't dreamed them. You have no control over them, but the spell caster does. If you know the spell caster, you may be able to bargain with him or her to stop it. _Love_ is where you dream bad things happen to those you love. Like they have a miscarriage if they are pregnant, or they get a divorce, the list go on forever. If you leave the person the dream was about, and never are around them again, then what you dreamed will not come true. _Torture_ is where you have dreams that you are being beaten, except that they are actually real. When you wake up, you actually will be wounded. _Demise_ is when a _Chosen One_ has had every spell placed upon them, except it's only worse. You can't care for anyone, or anything. Hate will eventually consume you, and you will have no control over your actions. Your dreams seem to worsen with each one. You can have more than one of the dreams in one day. You can actually be killed by your dreams." Kagome paused a minute so Sesshomaru could process all of it. After he nodded his head, she started back.

"Very few _Chosen One's_ can resist the spells for long, and even fewer can resist the _Demise_. Even if they can resist one of the spells, it will not be for long, unless they are an _Apocalypse_. Of course, an _Apocalypse_ can't resist the spells for long, either." Kagome stopped for a moment trying to decide if she should tell Sesshomaru about _The Bonds_, or if she should wait and see if he asks the question that would make her have to tell. Going with the latter, Kagome continued.

"An _Apocalypse_ is like a _Chosen One_, so that is why they can have spells placed upon them. _Apocalypse's_ have much more power than _Chosen One's_ and there are only five of _Them_. _Our_ reason here is to destroy all _Crisis One's_ and create a safe and peaceful living for _our__kind_. A new _Apocalypse _is born every time another dies. There is no control over who the parents will be, or anything else. They could be ordinary people, or part of _our kind_, or in rare cases part of _their kind_. That's why there is also _Accursed_ _Apocalypse's_. That is when the father or mother is a _Crisis One_. Meaning the _Apocalypse _is of mixed blood. It doesn't matter if one parent is ordinary, or one is part of _our kind_. Just when they have mixed blood, tainted by the _Crisis One's_. _Accursed Apocalypse's _are often rejected by both _Chosen_ and _Crisis One's_. Much like a half-demon is rejected by humans and demons."

"What about the spells? Can they be undone?" Kagome bit her bottom lip. She had been hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Yes, there is a way to undo them. They are complicated, and many do not even try to attempt them. They are known as _The Bonds_. There is the _Sacrificial Bond_, _Bond of Another_, _Binding Bond_, and the strongest of them all, the _Blood Bond. _The _Sacrificial Bond _is where someone that you just met preforms a ritual with you, and kills their oldest child in turn for freeing you from the spell. The _Bond of Another_ is basically where you and another person have sex, but there is more to it than that. The person who has the spell must be completely innocent in every way possible, other than having to be a virgin. However, with the _Blood Bond_, the person does not have to be completely innocent, but I'll get to that in a minute. The _Binding Bond_ is where the cursed one and another form something like a contract with each other. The cursed becomes like a servant to the contractor, having to obey every wish and command. The _Blood Bond_ is originally only for _Accursed Apocalypse's_, but there is also another way to use it. The person must have gotten the spell from one of there family members. The spell caster has the ability to remove the spell, if they wish. If the person has the _Demise_, it's a different story. They only way the _Blood Bond_ would work then is if all the spell caster's are part of the person's family. The other way to use the _Blood Bond_ is for the cursed one to become one with another. It's like the _Bond of Another_, except that the person has to be female, and a virgin. Then what happens next is basically the same that happens when a demon is mating." Kagome stopped and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Well, that's it."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a few minutes, causing Kagome to get a little fidgety, wondering what he was thinking.

"What about you?"

Kagome sighed. "I am an _Accursed Apocalypse_ as I said at the start. My father is a _Crisis One_, my mother is a _Ordinary_ who knew nothing about her bloodline and my grandfather was a _Chosen_. My mother knew nothing about my father being a _Crisis One_. I have the _Demise_, and my time is running out to free myself from it. That's why I'm starting to act differently occasionally. I can't keep it at bay for long, even being what I am."

"What about _The Bonds_?"

"Well, I would never let anyone perform the _Sacrificial Bond_, the _Bond of Another_ isn't possible for me because I killed my father when I was twelve,"

"I thought Oniga was your father?"

"He is. I'm not quite sure what exactly happened, myself, I just know that I killed him. I was standing there the day we buried him. Okay now back to the explanation. The _Binding Bond_ is not something I would really want to do, because I'd have to follow every command that I'm given or be punished. The _Blood Bond_ is not possible in either form. I don't know anyone I would want to do that with, anyway, though I do know a demon that wouldn't mind." Kagome laughed.

"Who might that be?"

"Koga."

"He is such an inferior demon. That would be something I would not allow."

Kagome was flabbergasted by what Sesshomaru just said. He and Koga are of the same rank, how is he an inferior demon? And how would he have any say as to what I do or don't do? He has no control of my life.

"Koga is the same rank as you, how is he inferior? And how could you not allow it? You have no say in my life!"

"Koga is inferior because he hasn't got his priorities intact. I would not allow it because I have power over you, and Koga."

"What reason would you have though? It's not like you would care."

"I wouldn't care. It would tarnish Koga's lordship."

Kagome was shocked by what he said, and she was hurt. _'Of course, he's Sesshomaru, what was I expecting? I should have known the reason would be something like that. I mean, it's not like he actually would care.'_

"Are we finished now?" Kagome asked, keeping her head turned from Sesshomaru.

"There is more I wish to speak with you about, but if you are tired, you can leave."

"Yes, I am very tired. Oh, and Sesshomaru. There is more to everything. There is also someone known as the _Immortal Half Breed of Chosen, Ordinary and Crisis One Blood_. I don't know much about it, though." Kagome got up without and without saying another word, and she left the room.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading.**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Touches of Ice – March 15, 2006 – 8:20 P.M. EST**

**

* * *

**

**Please Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.**

**

* * *

**

**Touches of Ice**

**By,**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**

–

**Chapter Fourteen**

–

"_Kagome, Kagome dear can you hear me?" An old scratchy voice interrupted Kagome's sleep._

"_Grampa, is that you?" Kagome cautiously questioned._

"_It is me, Kagome. How are you doing? Getting by okay without me?"_

_Kagome smiled, even after death her Grampa was still worrying about her._

"_I'm as best as can be expected, Grampa. How are you doing?" Oh, smart Kagome, smart. Ask a dead person how they are doing._

_She heard are Grampa laugh._

"_Well, I'm still kicking, if that's what you're wondering!"_

_Kagome laughed along with her Grampa, until it hit her. She had never spoken with him in her dreams before, so how could she now?_

"_Grampa, how come you are talking to me in my dreams? I never knew that you could..."_

"_Yes, well, since I'm of the Chosen, I can."_

"_Oh, okay, well, what is it that you wanted?"_

"_I have something very important to tell you Kagome. So I want you to listen to me very closely, understand?"_

"_I understand."_

"_Good. Okay now...what was it again...? Oh yes, I remember. I know that you've heard of the Immortal Half Breed so I'm going to get straight to the point. The Immortal Half Breed is more powerful than all five of the Apocalypses' put together, and is always born a female. The Immortal Half Breed is not rejected like an Apocalypse, even though she is not of pure blood. She is the breaker of curses. Leader of the Apocalypses' and healer to the Accursed Apocalypses'. The Immortal Half Breed is said to have a kind and caring heart, one of such measures that it is unimaginable. The Immortal Half Breed is often mistaken for an Accursed Apocalypse because if placed under the spells of Crisis One's, her heart will become bitter, and uncaring. There is only one thing that can turn an Immortal Half Breed back to the way she was meant to be. When the purity is returned, then her light shall shine once again to strengthen her people. Do you understand, Kagome?"_

"_I think so, Grampa. Why did you tell me all this, though?"_

"_Kagome, child, you are She, the Immortal Half Breed. I tell you now because now was your time to find out."_

_Kagome was stunned. There was no way she could be someone as important as that. No way whatsoever._

"_Grampa, there must be some mistake. I can't be someone that important, not me. I'm too disgraced to be important like that."_

"_Kagome, do not think like that. It is not your fault that you father did all those things to you, you are not disgraced. I'm just sorry that I can't tell you how to solve your problems. That is something that you have to figure out on your own... I must go now Kagome, remember that I'll love you forever, okay? And don't forget that your mother loves you too, she's just very afraid."_

"_I know, Grampa, and I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. It was nice to talk to her Grampa after so long of a time. It had been almost two years since he had died, and even still, she missed him. He always was there for her.

Kagome looked over to her door when she heard a knock and then someone entering. It was Sesshomaru, as she figured it would be.

"Can I help you with something, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Are you feeling up to talking with me again?"

"I suppose so. I assume it is concerning the same thing as before?"

"Yes, I wish to know who and what that person, Oniga I believe was his name, is and how you know him."

"Oniga is my father." Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to see Sesshomaru's face. She knew that she had just shocked him, but she knew no other way to tell him than just to be blunt and tell him straight out.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome close her eyes and turn her head, though he didn't know why. It was unbelievable that Oniga was her father, but that gave her no reason to turn her head. Wait, if he was her father, then why were they fighting, and why did they want each other dead, and didn't Kagome say something like 'I won't fail this time, I'll make sure you're dead forever?'

"He is your father?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Why? Why do you want to hurt each other?"

Kagome smiled sadly, memories flashing through her mind that had been tucked away in the back corner of her mind.

"You don't want to know, Sesshomaru. Just know that I have my reasons for wanting him dead, and he, well, he is just demented. I will tell you that he is a _Crisis One_, which you read of in _The Book_."

"I do want to know, so tell me." Sesshomaru voice left no room for argument, he was serious, he wanted to know.

"No, you don't."

"Kagome, either you tell me right now, or I will not leave you be until you do."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kagome shook her head, and began. "My life was never normal not even in the beginning. My father beat me and my mother, and then one day when I was around five or six, he went away. Even though he was gone, I was still afraid, afraid that he would come back, afraid that mom would leave like he had, I was just afraid. Then, when I was nine, my Grampa wasn't able to look after himself anymore and so he moved in with us. After Grampa moved in, father came back. Things were okay for a little while, mom got pregnant with Souta and father was seemingly happy, but after Souta's first birthday, things changed. He started back beating mom and me. Grampa always tried to protect us, but he couldn't, he was too old and would always end up badly hurt. Father, well...done some things to me that I wish not to speak of. When I turned fourteen, he came after me, knocked mom and Grampa out, and had every intention of killing me, but I got a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him to death. I watched them place his body in the ground, so I do not know how he is here, in this time, but I know that I must kill him. Until I do, and until I find a way to break the curses, then I will still have these dreams, I will still have to abandon those I love with no explanation in fear that they will die. I don't want to live my life that way."

To say that Sesshomaru was in shock would have been an understatement. He was flabbergasted, and furious.

"He beat you and your mother, and if I understand correctly, he raped you?"

Kagome closed her eyes just as tight as she could get them. Tears threatening to fall any second. She nodded her head, and then cried out, "I can't even go back home to see my family! If I do, then they'll die! I miss Souta so much, I just wish that I could hug him..."

Suddenly her entire body tensed when she felt arms around her. Kagome opened her eyes and touched her hands to her face, she was crying, and Sesshomaru had walked over to her and was hugging her! She hadn't noticed any movement in the room, she hadn't even noticed when he made her stand up off the bed so he could hug her! What really surprised her was when Sesshomaru picked her up and sat down on the bed, putting her in his lap.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and was going to say something until she saw the look in his eyes. She couldn't stand it, she turned her head back around so she couldn't see his face anymore. Sesshomaru's arms around her tightened, and he put his head on her shoulder and said, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I want to help you, if you'll let me."

Kagome gasped. Had he just said what she thought he had said? The Great Lord Sesshomaru felt sorry for her, and wanted to help her! He wanted to help a human! She couldn't believe it, of course he had sent Ruin and Rose to look for her, and he had also went to look for her himself, so maybe he did have a heart after all. But, there really wasn't any way that he could help her.

"Sesshomaru, I appreciate your offer, but I really don't know how you can help. No one else can kill him, they could not match his skills, and there is no one else to defeat him but me."

If he had known all of this the first time he had laid eyes on her, he would not have believed it. She had seemed to much of a happy girl to harbor such secrets. Now though, he could see it. She was a frightened girl, living the only way she knew how, kind of pitiful. What kind of father would do all of those things to his own daughter?

"Kagome, I can help."

"How, how can you help me Sesshomaru! I just told you that I am the only who can do anything about all of this. I am the only one who can kill him, the only one who can save all of those under me. **There is nothing you can do for me. Nothing, Sesshomaru, don't you get that! No one can help me, that's why no one is here for me! I don't want them hurt!**" Kagome felt as though she was crying even harder now. She had always knew that there was nothing that anyone could do for her to help her, but something about saying it out loud made it seem so much more...real.

Sesshomaru tightened his arms around Kagome, he didn't believe her when she said he couldn't help her. He knew that he could. Even if he couldn't help alleviate her pain, and even if he couldn't kill her father for her, and keep her from getting hurt, he could still be there for her.

"I'm here, Kagome, and I'm not leaving you alone. I don't care if I get hurt, I'm not leaving, you don't have to be alone anymore." Sesshomaru spoke with sincerity, you could tell. He really and truly meant every word.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want him hurt, she didn't care what he said. She would not let harm befall upon him because of her selfishness. No, not ever.

Kagome tried to break free from Sesshomaru's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Kagome, you are not running away from me. Face it, you have someone on your side, someone who is not leaving.

"No, Sesshomaru, I don't. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Kagome struggled even harder against his grasp. "Let me go, Sesshomaru, please, let me go." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru pleadingly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her face.

"Please, Sesshomaru, don't cause me more pain."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Sesshomaru released her from him hold. No sooner than he had, Kagome had gone. She ran from the room, leaving Sesshomaru behind in question.

"How could I cause her more pain? I don't understand, I just want to help her..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please forgive me.**

**Sayonara,**

**Luvz Fluffy-sama**

**P.S. I would like to say happy early sixteenth birthday to myself, and happy early first birthday to my nephew, lol. Wyatt is going to be one on the twenty-first, and I'm going to be sixteen on the twenty-third. Yay:)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Touches of Ice----------------------------------------------------------05/14/06-07/17/06 3:00 PM EST

* * *

**

My apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Thank you to all who gave me patience. Sadly, I must say that this chapter will appear to have more filler content than it should. I promise you that this chapter was not intended to appear as such, it just happened.

Please Enjoy.

**Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama**

–

**Chapter Fifteen**

–

Hardly a word was spoken between Sesshomaru and Kagome for the past three days. Only when it was deemed necessary. Sesshomaru still could not understand how he could cause her more pain by helping her, and Kagome was oblivious to how much she had hurt Sesshomaru with those words.

So during the past three days, the only time they spoke was when they were both around Rin. Everything else went back to normal around the castle. Sesshomaru did his duties and Kagome mostly stayed with Rin.

Not once had Kagome had any dreams, thankfully. She wasn't sure why she hadn't, but hey, she most certainly was not going to complain about it. Kagome had heard some hushed talk between the servants that the war was very close on the horizon. She hadn't heard much talk about it until now, but she really hadn't been paying the servants much attention. She vaguely wondered if there was something she could do to help out when the war began since she could do her fair share of damage when she wanted to, but she didn't want to bother Sesshomaru. She had been getting the feeling lately that he wasn't to happy with her right now, so she left him alone, she figured that is what he wanted and that when he was ready to talk then he would come to her.

It was nearing the setting of the sun when Jaken started his rampage through the castle yelling for Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped out from the library from where she had been reading different books to see what the commotion was about and came face to face with a strange looking demon who was garbed in traditional western army clothing. Kagome smiled lightly at the demon, wondering what she should do. Surely since she was in Sesshomaru's castle the demon would not think of killing her, right? It would be an awful shame if she had to kill him.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru walked up to the two of them and came to a stand beside Kagome.

"Malli, it is good to see you. Jaken just informed me of your arrival, why were you not directed to the study?" Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru was standing so close to her. Was he finally over whatever had been bothering him for the past three days? Most importantly though, who was this demon known as Malli?

"Jaken ran off at the sight of me without speaking so I thought I would wander about some, I assumed that you would not mind it."

"No, it was fine. I'll have to reprimand Jaken later. Come let us go to the study so we may talk." Sesshomaru turned to start the walk toward the study not noticing that Malli was not following him until Malli spoke.

"What is her name?" It infuriated Kagome that the demon did not know how to ask her for her name, but in turn asked Sesshomaru.

"She has a voice, Malli, ask her for her name."

"Oh, I did not think that you let your servants speak for themselves unless it was words spoken unto you." Malli turned to face Kagome. "What is your name?"

By now Kagome no longer infuriated, she was pissed! First he ignores her and asks Sesshomaru for her name, and now he thinks that she's a servant of Sesshomaru's! Hell no, that would never happen, not even in a million years.

Biting her tongue and trying to be polite as she possibly could Kagome said, "My name is Kagome, and I'm not a servant of Sesshomaru's."

Malli looked shocked by what she said, but seemed to pay it no heed as he smiled at her then turned and started walking toward Sesshomaru.

"Let us go now, Sesshomaru, so that we may speak of the important matters at hand."

Sesshomaru resumed his walk to the study when he noticed Kagome was going back into the library.

"Kagome, you are to come with us, these matters also include you."

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, shook her head and then started walking along with them to the study.

* * *

After everyone had taken a seat the discussion began. Kagome mostly stayed quiet through it, just listening to what Malli and Sesshomaru were saying. Then something was said about a human working alongside Naraku and it caught Kagome's interest.

"But surely Naraku wouldn't have a weak human heading up his battles for him! Why not send one of his minions to do the work, surely even they would be more powerful than a human, would they not? It just doesn't make any sense." Malli questioned.

"To those who does not know this human, it would seem very vacuous. Although, to others who do know him, they would understand, am I not correct, Kagome?" Malli looked at Sesshomaru, and then to Kagome. Was Sesshomaru implying that Kagome knew who this person was? She did not seem like a person with much power, so if it was true that there was a human working with Naraku, how could she know who it was?

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with confusion in her eyes. How could she prove him correct or incorrect? She had no idea who Sesshomaru was speaking of! "I do not know what you are talking about, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with what you could almost call a smile adorning his face. "Ah, but you do, Kagome. You know him very well. In fact, you've battled him before."

Sesshomaru and Malli watched the many different expressions flitter around in Kagome's eyes while her face stayed unchanging. Realization, anger, hatred, sadness, all these emotions and more radiated from her.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, she knew that if she didn't she'd snap and no one would be able to stop her and she would destroy countless things until she finally calmed. Opening her eyes and looking directly at Sesshomaru, she said, "So, that son of a bitch has joined with Naraku? I had hoped he wouldn't get others involved in our battle. It seems that my hopes were not enough, though. I suppose I shall just kill the both of them. Naraku needs to die anyway, so why don't I just go ahead and kill two birds with one stone." Kagome smiled conniving, but with a touch of sweetness to the smile, making it seem somewhat dangerous.

Malli glanced at Sesshomaru and asked him, "Who is this person anyway? And how is she," Malli gestured toward Kagome, "acquainted with him?"

Sesshomaru turned to Malli, an emotion in his eyes that Malli had never seen before from Sesshomaru. "His name is Oniga," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome in her sudden spike in power at the mere mention of Oniga's name, but could understand how even his name would bother her, "And he is Kagome's father."

"What!" Malli gasped, and looked repugnantly at Kagome. "But she said that she was going to kill him, so surely it can't be true! Why would she want to kill her own father! How could she be so malevolent!" Malli couldn't believe it, he had never in his life met someone with such evilness hiding inside their soul. Immediately he took back his thoughts of her being a kind and rather pretty girl.

"I agree that is rather malevolent, given it was anyone other than her, but seeing as how it is not someone else, I understand. You do not know the situation, Malli, so I advise you not to judge her so quickly."

"Even if I did know the situation, I doubt it would change my opinions of her! What could her father have possibly done to make her have such malice toward him? Or is she simply a malign child?"

Kagome clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles were becoming white, and squeezed her eyes tightly as she could. She had tried to ignore this bastards words since as Sesshomaru had said, he knew nothing of the situation. But it did not console her anger or her rage, and she knew that the curse had more of an effect on her since it was so hard for her to control herself, and so before she could snap and lose complete control, she said to Sesshomaru through clenched, "I'm leaving, Sesshomaru. I do not wish to destroy your study, and if I stayed, I know that I would. Feel free to explain to this bastard, if you wish to do so."

Sesshomaru nodded his head to Kagome, and Kagome started for the door, but before she could make it out, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

Malli knew that he shouldn't, he could sense the anger and power rolling off of Kagome in waves, and it was by far more than his own power, but his demon pride just simply would not allow a human girl to call him a bastard and then get away with it. Even if it meant that he would have hell to pay. "Who the hell do you think you are calling me a bastard! I guess my accusations were true, you are a malign child!"

"**You do not know the situation, you had no right to say those things about me.**" Kagome ground out, clearly she was walking the thin between control and losing it.

"No matter the situation, you still have no right to say that you are going to kill him!"

"**HE FUCKING RAPED ME! He left me, my brother, my grampa and my mother for dead! But not only has he caused me and my family pain, he's caused pain for my friends and for all of those who are of my kind! Because of him everyone of my entire race almost lost their last bit of hope for salvation and freedom - me!**" Kagome took a deep breath, her entire body was shaking, and her head felt funny, but she had one more thing to say before she left so she could calm down."Look, I know that here people do not think such things would happen, but where I'm from it's an everyday occurrence."

Malli looked at Kagome with disbelief. What she would saying could not be true, could it? Her father wouldn't do such a thing to her, would he? Why she looked as though she wasn't even seventeen yet! Malli looked to Sesshomaru for confirmation, and when Sesshomaru nodded his head at him, he instantly felt regret for all the things that he had said. He looked up to apologize to Kagome for all the things he said about her, but something about the look she had on her face told him he needn't speak at that time, for she would not hear him.

Kagome closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths. It felt like the world around her was spinning, and sharp pains kept coursing through her brain, almost bringing tears to her eyes. She grabbed her head with her hands and fell down to her knees. She couldn't even think straight enough to try and figure out what was wrong, all she could feel was the pain.

Then she heard it, the whispering voice steadily growing louder and louder in the back of her head. _"Kagome, you pathetic girl. Why do you not give into the darkness in your soul? He spoke so harshly of you, and yet you still refuse to let nature take it's course. You know that you are destined to become a person with a heart of pure darkness. You can feel the darkness tugging at your soul, begging to be set free. Yet you refuse its freedom. I have waited long enough for you to see the truth, I shall set it free for you."_

Kagome couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they flowed freely down her face, then after the voice left her, she felt such an incredible pain that was almost instantly covered up with so much power she couldn't even feel the pain that was throbbing in her head anymore. All there that was left was a dull ache. So much energy flowed through her veins she could hardly believe it to be her own. But it wasn't normal energy, it was dark, just as the voice spoke of it to be. It was too much for her to control, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop the animal that was now raging inside of herself and that she would hurt someone if she didn't do something, and fast. So she decided what she would do. She would do a concealment spell. It would not seal all of her powers, and she was sure that it would not last very long on the dark energy, but just maybe it would last long enough to give her some time to figure out what to do next.

She turned to Sesshomaru, who was holding on to her for dear life, looking extremely frightened. She inwardly laughed, she had never seen him look that way before. _'He must really care for me...and I've been so mean to him... Kami forgive me...'_

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll be fine. I know you sense this energy growing inside me, but don't worry, I'm taking care of it. I'll be asleep for a few days, okay? So I'm trusting you to take care of me until I wake up." Kagome closed her eyes in a struggle to keep control. The darkness was growing faster than she thought it would. _'I must hurry up with this then. Kami, please, let me wake up from this... Don't make me leave everyone just yet.'_

Opening her eyes back up, Kagome began to chant the incantation.

"Flowing forcefully through closed veins  
Unwanted powers that I obtain  
Conceal thyself beneath the surface  
Make known thy presence only when thou art summoned"

Kagome could feel the incantation beginning to take effect and right before she blacked out, she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it just as tightly as she possibly could, and then one final tear slid down her cheek. She was unsure if she would ever see him again. Because she would kill herself from the inside before she let this darkness take control of her and harm everyone she loved. Before she let it harm him.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. My apologies are sent out to all of you again, for taking so long to get it posted. And for sticking with me and for reading and reviewing I would like to say, domo arigato gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)

Happy Reading Ya'lls!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Touches of Ice----------------------------------------------------------05/22/07-06/03/07 8:40 PM EST

* * *

Hey everyone! Umm... Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I must admit, it is almost complete! Just three more chapter, I believe. Therefore, I hope to finish it by fall! I know that might sound impossible to some of you, but there was a time that I wasn't so busy with life. ::Sigh:: Well, please enjoy! Sorry it's kind of short.

Touches of Ice  
By,  
Luvz Fluffy-sama

–

Chapter Sixteen

–

Sesshomaru sat hunched over his desk, something that was not ordinary for him. He hadn't really been able to concentrate on the stack of missives that were piling up in front of him. Every time he would pick one up to read, it would always be about the upcoming war, which would remind him of Oniga, and then his mind would be fixated on Kagome.

Kagome. She hadn't woken up yet, after three weeks. Sometimes when Sesshomaru would walk by the door to her room, he could feel her power fluctuating. Besides that, the only other thing that proved she was still alive was the steady beating of her heart. She never moved, she stayed in the exact position that she was in when she was placed upon the bed. It looked as though not even a single strand of her hair had move out of it's place. To Sesshomaru it was quite disturbing, because never had he dealt with something like this before. In all the years he had lived, it was something new to him. Not because he couldn't do anything, but because he didn't even know what was going on. Many a time he had consulted The Book that Kagome had given him, but nothing he read seemed to help him out. He was beginning to get desperate. Without Kagome, no, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if Kagome wasn't with them anymore; if she wasn't with him anymore. It was true that a bond had formed between the two of them during her time at the castle, a strange and complex bond, but he felt a sense of protectiveness for her. Besides, Kagome had imposed on him so much, and she owed him greatly, and nothing was going to happen to her until she paid him back for his generosity. That was his final decision. Until Kagome had returned the favour, she was not leaving his home. No matter what.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes as she laid down in the grass. The wind was blowing softly, causing the blades of grass to tickle her face. Everything appeared calm, until a voice broke through, disturbing the silence.

"Kagome, what is it that you desire?"

"What do I desire? I'm not sure what you mean. I don't desire anything. This place is perfect, it has everything I could ever need or desire."

"I'm ashamed, Kagome. Can you not tell that this place is merely something your mind has created to help soothe the pain?"

"What are you talking about? I am not in pain. If I am here, then how is it not real?"

"You do not understand what I say, Kagome. You have been trying for so long to block out all of the bad things that have happened to you, and you were given half a chance to finally be able to forget everything, but it is not what it seems. He is using you again. Don't you understand, Kagome? It is not natural for someone to completely forget things. You don't even remember who I am! What happened to the Kagome that I used to know and love? She was hurt, yes, but she was stubborn, and she wouldn't just give in to another's wishes. Fight, Kagome! Fight!"

Kagome stood up and yelled back, "I don't know what you are talking about! Can't you understand that! There is nothing for me to forget, and there is no reason for me to fight!"

"Child, you are more foolish than I thought. Have you given up your hopes of ever ridding yourself of those blasted curses? Of ever being normal? What of that demon you've been staying with, and his adopted daughter? Wake up, Kagome, and see this place for what it is worth. You have to fight, Kagome. If not for yourself, then for me, your grandfather; or that demon and little girl, and all of your friends! Even for your mother and little brother! Just remember all of those memories that are being suppressed, Kagome, and wake up! You've come to far to lose now."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood up from his desk, a frown marring his face. He had just receive a missive a few moments before from Jaken, who had frantically burst into Sesshomaru's study squawking on and on about the neighboring army, Daeka, had been eliminated, even though they had decided not to partake in the war because they thought it to be inane.

Walking out of his study, Sesshomaru went in search of Malli to share with him the news. Following his senses to where Malli was at in the courtyard, Sesshomaru approached him with the news.

* * *

Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, and held her head in her hands. You could tell by the look on her face that she was struggling with herself. Her true memories were trying to take back over, but there was something keeping them from being able. Something sinister; dark. Kagome let out an anguished cry, and dropped down to her knees. A moment passed in silence. Then the ground was suddenly covered in snow, and you could tell that tears were falling from Kagome's face. Lifting her head up to look toward the sky, Kagome cried out, "I'm sorry, grandpa, for being such a weak girl. I love you! Thank you!"

Kagome stood back up, and looked at her surroundings. Snow was everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Shaking her head, Kagome thought, 'This snow sure is different than what was here before. I really had pulled the wool over my eyes.' Picking one direction, hoping that it was right way to go, and that it would lead her the center of the dark power growing within her before it was too late, Kagome began the walk.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that the entire Daeka army has been destroyed?! They had expressed their wishes to stay out of the fight, and that was to be honoured! Even the enemy army knew of this!" Malli clenched and unclenched his hands in anger. He felt like hitting something, or even better, spilling some of the enemy's blood.

Sesshomaru seemed to be just as angry when he replied, "It has been said that the enemy showed up, requesting the Daeka army to join forces with them, and were refused. Daeka said that if it came down to them having no other option but to fight, that they would surely take their own lives before joining with such a despicable army. They paid for that with their lives."

Malli shook his head with shame. If he had just persuaded the Daeka army a little bit more, then maybe they would be housed in the lower quarters of Sesshomaru's castle right now, and not be buried in their freshly dug graves. But it could not be helped. The past is the past, and that is where it should stay. How can you get a real grasp of the present if you linger on the past?

"Sesshomaru, I shall be leaving for the East country to speak with the armies there at first light tomorrow. Maybe I can get to them before Naraku."

Sesshomaru regarded Malli with half of his attention. Something had just popped into his head, and was nagging at him. Kagome had said that she was the only one that could destroy Oniga, so what would happen if she didn't wake back up? Surely he would be able to kill Oniga, but what if Kagome's words were true? Who would stop Oniga then?

"Sesshomaru? Are you listening to me?" Malli looked slightly flustered. Never before had he seen Sesshomaru so lost in thought that he didn't even respond.

Blinking his eyes, Sesshomaru turned his head to face Malli, feeling just a bit stupid for getting lost in his thoughts. "Please forgive me, Malli. I just had a sudden thought enter my mind. I apologize. What was it that you said?"

Disregarding the whole incident, Malli repeated, "I shall be leaving for the East country to speak with the armies there at first light tomorrow. Maybe I can get to them before Naraku."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval, "Yes, that is a good idea. Send them here if they decide to join with us. I shall provide them with lodging and all of their other needs."

"Yes. Thank you for the hospitality you have given me thus far, Sesshomaru. Apologize to that young lady for me when she wakes, ne? I shall return to my quarters now to prepare for the trip."

Sesshomaru watched as Malli walked out of the study. His thoughts wondering back to Kagome once again. Growling in frustration, Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and left his study. Not sure if he wanted to walk to the room where Kagome lay sleeping or simply walk the halls of his castle.

* * *

Panting, Kagome dodged a tentacle as it shot out at her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her power was fading away and she didn't know why. She knew that the dark power that was growing before her eyes was huge, and trying to restrain it while fighting one of Naraku's minions was taking a large amount of her power, but for her power to completely disappear like this? At such a rapid rate, nonetheless. She couldn't figure it out. What had happened? Was it something that Oniga had done again? Shaking her head, Kagome swung her sword at the fake Naraku, and chopped off a few more of it's tentacles, growling in disgust as it reformed. Her power was already getting so low that she was having a hard time to sustain her sword. Laughing to herself, Kagome guessed that's what she got for not using a read sword, but one that entirely consisted of her special power. What happened to her being this important Immortal Half Breed?

Trying to dodge as many of the tentacles as possible, but wearing down fast, Kagome snarled in frustration. Closing her eyes, she searched her soul for energy, for power. Something, anything, that could help her defeat this damned puppet. Then, shining so brightly that Kagome almost opened her eyes and lost her focus, it was there. Kagome found it. Reaching out her hand toward the light, she smiled. She almost had it, just a little farther and it was hers for the keeping. The power to defeat all of these problems. Just a little farther, and it was all over. Her fingers barely touched the edge of the glowing ball of light, and then, it disappeared. Crying out, Kagome dropped to her knees, tears forming in the corners of her closed eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down at her abdomen to find blood. While she was searching for strength, the puppet had attacked her, and because she wasn't paying attention, she had been hit. Doubling over from the pain, Kagome screamed out in all her frustration, pain, anger, and torment.

Why!? Why did it have to be this way!? What happened to her resolve? Why didn't she destroy the damned puppet of Naraku, and then gain control of the dark power like she had planned? Why couldn't she have just grasped that fucking ball of light before she was attacked! Then none of this would have happened! Closing her eyes, Kagome growled, her body shaking with anger. Then, she could feel her body begin to glow, sending a strange feeling through her that she wasn't used to. It didn't feel like the other times that she had used her power, this felt much more...dangerous? Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome stood up and relished the feeling of the power. It seemed like ages to her now, since her power had felt so destructive! Opening her eyes, Kagome glared at the puppet, and smirked. Reforming her sword, she paid no heed to it's dark colour, and charged at the puppet, successfully destroying it with one blow.

* * *

Oh my, I wonder what this means? Hehe, I guess ya'll have to wait for the next chapter! Stop! Don't give me those looks! I won't take so long this time, I promise (It'll be a longer chapter, too)! It's summer, remember? Not to mention I've graduated (a year early, I might add, lol)! Yay! Now it's time for college! Woo-hoo! So, honest opinion, do any of ya'll think I'll stand a chance as a writer? With classes to help me improve, of course! Because that is something I hope to be one day!

Ah, well, thank you very much for sticking with me, and for reading this chapter! To anyone who is new to this story: thank you very much for taking an interest in my fan fiction, I hope that you enjoyed it!

Happy Reading, Ya'lls!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


End file.
